Savior
by jezzibell28
Summary: Life will always take its' natural course, unless you or someone else chooses alter it.  SessxKag pairing. Please review and let me know what ya think! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So I'm taking another stab at writing. I gave up on two others but...maybe this one will get some interest! R&R THANKS!

P.S. I found a crap ton of errors thanks to re-reading and the help of a friend, so I'm trying to go back through and make changes. That's what you get for not updating on a regular basis, you forget what the hell you wrote!

* * *

_**In the distant past...**_

_A young boy with long, white hair and sharp claws sits on a shore by his home. His amber eyes stare out across the choppy water, his face a mask of determination. His lessons were complete for the day, and instead of frolicking like most children would, this young boy repeats every moment of his lessons in his head, searching for what he could improve upon. He is startled to hear footsteps approach behind him which he had not heard due to being so lost in thought. He immediately flips forward, stance rigid and ready to fight. He blinks slowly, taking the figure in front of him in._

"_Had you been paying attention, son, you would have sensed me coming long ago."_

_The young boy merely nods slightly, adding this to the list of things to improve upon._

"_Why do you not join the other children in the courtyard? Lessons are through for the day."_

"_I have no time for such things." The boy responds, defiantly._

_The elder, silver haired demon merely chuckles and steps towards his son, dropping to one knee before him to look in his eyes. _

"_There is always time for recreation, son. Though your mother may seem to think...differently."_

_The young boy and older man share a knowing look. The man chuckles as the little boy lets a small smile cross his face. He eyes his father with much respect and praise._

"_You should do that more often, Sesshomaru."_

"_What, father?"_

"_...Smile."_

_**Present Time – Feudal Era**_

"One more time Inuyasha, I swear. Please, I'm begging you, say it ONE more time." A young raven haired beauty screeches at the top of her lungs on some faraway path in a faraway place.

The group stands to the side, out of Kagome's line of wrath, and watch as the half demon squirms, ears flattened against his head. They all shake their heads, sighing softly. This was the third stop today. And he'd already been sat, twice.

"Jeez, what's the problem, Kagome? All I said was that Kikyo would have sensed that shard sooner, is that so-" Inuyasha stops, gulping at the venomous stare he is receiving.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yells, hands balled into fists.

"Now that's definitely the biggest crater, yet." The young fox demon says, peering over the whole where Inuyasha is buried.

"I'd have to agree with you on that, Shippo." The handsome monk states, standing next to the fox demon.

"I don't know Miroku, the one in the morning looked like it may have been a bit deeper." The beautiful slayer says, brown eyes widened, stepping forward in front of the monk.

"Hmmm Sango, you may be correct." Eyes examining her rear end and reaching for it to caress her enticing buttock.

"I wouldn't, Miroku..." Shippo whispers, and only sighs when a loud smack rings across the forest.

"Lecher." Sango says half-heartedly, walking toward Kagomge. "Kagome, just ignore Inuyasha, he's just being impatient."

"You would think he would have grown UP a bit in the past 4 years we've been traveling together!" Kagome fumes, stomping away to set up camp.

"Is it safe yet?" Inuyasha murmurs into the dirt.

"You should probably stay there, I don't think you want Kagome to see you right now." Shippo says, trotting off to his adoptive mother, his puffy tail wiggling as he goes.

Back at camp, Kagome sits with a pot of water over a freshly lit campfire. She sighs softly to herself, cupping her chin in her palm. She knew he was right. It had been years now and she still wasn't as good of a priestess as Kikyo is.

She had finally come to terms with the fact that she and Inuyasha would never be...lovers? Mates? She knew the only thing left between them was friendship. She had loved him before, oh yes she had loved him with ever fiber of her being. But years of cutting remarks, such as the one said minutes ago, and betrayals in the name of Kikyo, her heart slowly closed to Inuyasha. He would always be her first love, and she still loved him. But she knew she would always stay by his side. She promised.

Inuyasha had figured out that her feelings for him had died. She could tell that he no longer sees wanting or desire in her eyes when she gazes at him. He hasn't said anything, they sort of just accepted it and moved on. Inuyasha has never been a man of many words and it would fluster Kagome to the point of exhaustion to try to explain. It's better this way.

Once the Ramen is done, Inuyasha trots over and sits as far away as possible from Kagome. She sighs and offers him a cup. His ears flatten against his head, a look of uncertainty flickering across his face, but then accepts after his stomach yells at him. Another fight smoothed over and forgotten.

After dinner, Kagome and Sango retreat to a nearby spring to bathe. They get their chance to fit in some girl talk. Sango confides in her friend that she and Miroku had recently done the "deed" for the first time while on a break from shard hunting as a group. It was her first time ever and it had been wonderful.

Kagome sighs, jealousy sprouting in her veins. She immediately reprimands herself. She wants her friend to have the most happiness in the world she could possibly have. Her and Mirkou would have a long and happy life together, once Naraku was finally snuffed out. She has only slight envy for friend, who is now like a sister she never had. Sango senses her slight distress and convinces her to spill what is troubling the young Miko.

"I just...I mean I'm 20 already and all of my friends back home have lost their virginity. I have no love interest. No one interested in me. If I keep on this path, I'll be that crazy old, lonely cat lady everyone's scared of!"

"What...cat lady?" Sango asks, confused.

"Never mind." Kagome says, giggling.

After the bath, Kagome comes up with another excuse to get away from the group. Sango knows what she is off to do, but it is hers and Kagome's little secret. So she settles in front of the fire, Inuyasha eying her suspiciously.

"What's so important that Kagome has to run off almost every night?"

"It's girl stuff, Inuyasha. And don't even think of interrupting her." Sango spits out, staring him down.

Inuyasha's face reddens at the mention of the words "girl stuff" and decides to let it rest.

Kagome walks into the dark forest, squeezing herself between boulders and thick brush. Smiling, she's very glad she decided to wear her stretchy, black yoga pants and oversized sweatshirt. It made it easier to get in and out of these tight surroundings. Walking, she pulls her hair up into a loose pony tail. She stumbles over a rock and mumbles to herself about a need for lessons on being graceful.

Suddenly, she finds herself in a little niche with a pond. Oddly, it's glowing. Stepping closer she peers into the water, seeing luminescent algae or fish in the water. It casts an eerie but peaceful flow onto the rocks and trees surrounding it. Fireflies hover around, shedding more light on this beautiful alcove.

Deciding this is the best spot in the entire world, Kagome sits Indian-style on a large flat rock. She lets her hands hang loose and calms her breathing from her treacherous hike. Once her breathing evens and heart rate slows, she begins.

Holding her palms upward, she calls upon her Miko powers. Pink light immediately surges to the surface.

"_Even quicker than last time." _Kagome thinks to herself, a smile tugging at her lips.

She goes about her normal routine, practicing her abilities. Erecting barriers, taking them down, erecting barriers on certain objects away from her, widening it and then making it smaller. She knows she has all of this down perfectly, she's just avoiding the new move Kaede had taught her when they passed through the village last week. She had tried that night to replicate it but failed miserably.

Sighing, she gets off the rock and settles onto the forest floor. She tries to remember Kaede's instructions. Furrowing her brow, she recalls the old woman's wise words.

"_Every living thing has a unique energy signature. As a Miko, ye need to identify and use these energies. Ye can transport your healing and destructive powers anywhere ye wish if ye can tune in to the world around ye." _

Kagome shakes off the anxiety and forces herself relax. She tunes out the sounds of the wildlife around her and focuses. Her lips twitch as she searches for the energy surrounding the beautiful flower in front of her. She envisions it in her head, what it looks like, what it smells like. She imagines touching it, remarking even in her head how vibrant of an orange it is. Suddenly, she sees a sort of glow around it. Maybe see isn't the right word...but feel. She feels a low hum emanating from the flower. This must be its' signature! Kagome is so excited with her success that she fails to register another energy that has just happened upon her little hiding space.

* * *

He watches her. He felt her miles away. Smelled her scent on the wind. Then, to his surprise, the immense power radiating from her smacked him like a slap to the face. Not that anyone had ever gotten close enough to accomplish that sort of thing. But she was being careless. She was so busy practicing her Miko abilities that she failed to sense his aura.

Here the powerful Lord of the Western Lands stands, watching the young human woman with great interest. He notes the curve of her neck, the way the glow from the water illuminates her skin and gives her an ethereal look. Her lips are curved into a small smile, eyes closed, and facing him.

"You should not be so proud of yourself, Miko." His fluid, deep voices fills the cavern.

Startled, Kagome's chokes out a gasp and flies backwards, pressing her back against the rock wall. She takes in her visitor from head to to. The blue crescent moon, the long silvery hair, the magenta stripes, the armor and swords clad to his waist. He is beautiful.

"_Wait, what? No he's not! He's a vicious murderer!" _Kagome reminds herself, trying to bash those thoughts away.

Sesshomaru smirks inwardly, tasting for a second the hesitant arousal in her aura. This pleases him, for some unknown reason. His face remains stoic as he stares at her.

His small pack had run with Inuyasha's a few times over the past few years during their hunt for Naraku. His ward, Rin, had grown very close to the little fox demon and the Miko. Where she would normally sleep by his side, she would fold herself into the Miko's strange blanket when the packs were together. He had watched the young Miko begin to mature into a woman and it stirred something inside of him which he ignored completely. He has no interest in a human woman. He blames it on the fact that he was only curious to see what would come of her abilities once she was old enough to reign them in.

Kagome sighs inwardly to herself, allowing herself to relax slightly. Though how could she when this gorgeous man is standing so near? She knows in her heart of hearts that Sesshomaru wasn't completely cold. Ruthless yes, but she has seen the warmth he shows Rin in the past. It had warmed her own heart to watch how he cares for her. But now, she felt uneasy to be alone with him.

"You must be more careful, Miko, otherwise you leave yourself open to attack."

"I was...practicing. And I can't really do both things at once right now. So I guess I'm just lucky it was you, huh?" Kagome stammers out, laughing awkwardly.

Sesshomaru merely nods slightly toward her and begins to walk away when his curiosity speaks to him. He stops mid stride, turning his face so she can only see his profile.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

"Kaede told me that if I could sense the energy of other living things around me, I can send helpful or harmful Miko energy to them. I was just...trying to figure out how to...sense...them. You know I bet this is really tedious and boring to you to be talking to me so, I'll save us both some embarrassment and leave."

Kagome stiffens and sticks her chest out, proudly. She gets up and starts marching to the entrance of the alcove, toward Sesshomaru. As she passes him, though, she samples the air around him. It's sweet but deep, the smells of life all over him. From the pine trees to the very wind itself. He smells wild and free. She nods to the lord as she passes past him who looks bored. She rolls her eyes and walks back to camp, suddenly exhausted.

She notes the way he looked at her tonight as she curls up in her sleeping bag. Not as some pathetic weakling. He almost looked impressed. She rolls her eyes at that thought behind closed lids and yawns. Sesshomaru, impressed with her, a pathetic human? Right. That would be the day that hell froze over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So here's Chapter 2. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been messing around on here to familiarize myself with how to upload chapters so I don't eff anything up. But I have it figured out now! Anyways, R&R PLEASH!

* * *

Kagome knew she would end up with Inuyasha one day. That's just the natural course her life would take. She had accepted it. She had accepted the fact that he would never look at her the way he does Kikyo. She decided long ago to stop being bitter. She should be happy enough that someone wanted to protect her and cared about her happiness…to a certain extent. She would deal with him running off to see Kikyo, because she knows it makes him happy to see her. She would also deal with the fact that he will never be as happy to see her as he is to see Kikyo. She doesn't think she has low self esteem, it's just what she chose when she told Inuyasha she would stay by his side.

She ponders this as she bathes in a hot spring near their campsite. Sango sits across from her, lazily drawing her finger in circles in the water. Kagome watches her friend, her sister, and smiles. Sango has faced nothing but heartache, what with losing her entire family and her younger brother being under Naraku's influence.

__

Naraku.

Such a fowl creature. Her group has been chasing him for years. She first fell down the well when she was only 15 years old. Now, 20, they still haven't been able to take him down. Something just isn't working. They need a different strategy. They hold the last shard that Naraku needs to complete the jewel, and have had it for a long time. Yet he has made no move to attack. He simply continues to evade them, his scent picking up here and there. What could he possibly be doing?

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asks, seeing the far-away look in her sister's eyes.

"Just…I mean what are we doing wrong Sango? It's been 5 years! We have the last shard and Naraku hasn't even BOTHERED to show his face. What is he doing? It's so…annoying! It's like, let's just be done with this, you know?" She says, her face pinching into disgust and anger.

"I know. It's not even as if he's toying with us…it's like he doesn't even want to complete the jewel. And Kohaku can't even rest peacefully!" Sango says, angrily.

"I know, Sango, I'm sorry to have brought it up." She says, sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I think I'm done bathing, my hands are all wrinkles." Sango says, standing up.

With that, both Kagome and Sango make their way back to camp. Kagome sets up her cooking pot and hands Ramen out to everyone once it's done. She eats slowly, hearing Inuyasha slurping in the background. She chews the inside of her cheek, thinking.

"Earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha yells to her.

"Hm?" Kagome says, her chocolate brown eyes darting up to meet his amber pools.

"What the hell are you doing? You seem out of it." He says, taking an accusatory tone.

"Some of us actually use our brain to think, Inuyasha." She says, almost biting the words.

"Well, Kagome, enlighten us then. What is it you've been pondering?" Miroku says, immediately interrupting the awkward tension in the air as usual.

"I think we need a different strategy. I think all we've been doing is following Naraku around like puppy dogs."

"Oh yeah? You got a better plan, then?" Inuyasha says, sitting forward.

"I think we need to join forces." She says quietly, lowering her eyes.

"With who, huh? My bastard of a brother? Or that love-sick mangy wolf who's always pawing all over you? I bet you'd love that, having him around, touching you and-" Inuyasha rants, but then stops, seeing Kagome's face darken.

"Inuyasha, if you can't be civil and have an adult conversation about the future of our group, you can leave. All you do is spout negative things anyways, it's not as if you're being useful." Kagome nearly growls out.

"This is MY pack, I decide what we do and WHEN we do it." Inuyasha growls back.

"Ok, let's take a breath here." Miroku says, stepping between the two, hands up and palms facing outward.

"I think Kagome has a good point. I think teaming up with Sesshomaru and Koga could only help us track Naraku down and kill him." Sango says, nodding.

"Oh, my dearest Sango, I love when you talk battle strategies." Miroku says, clutching his chest.

To this, Kagome and Sango crack up, laughing wildly. Even Inuyasha has to turn his face away, hiding a big smile. Shippo looks back and forth between the adults, shaking his head. Miroku smiles and scratches his head, chuckling softly.

"Ok Kagome. If you think teaming up with those idiots will help, you can be the treaty-maker. I sure as hell ain't going to Koga or Sesshomaru and askin' them for anything. I don't personally think we need them." Inuyasha says, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Fine. Deal. And if they agree, you better not say one word about it to me when I should up here with them. Miroku, will you kindly assist me?" Kagome asks, almost too sweetly.

"Why yes, my Lady, I would love to escort you." Miroku says, bowing toward her.

"Sango, would you mind staying back and taking care of Inuyasha and Shippo?" Kagome asks, turning to her.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Shippo and Inuyasha both yell in unison.

Sango merely rolls her eyes at them and nods. Kagome smiles and shakes her head. She knows she doesn't have to worry traveling alone with Miroku. He and Sango were engaged over a year ago, even though he made it clear he wanted to wait until Naraku was destroyed. He had first professed his love for her years ago, telling her how he would one day marry her and have a life with her once Naraku was destroyed. But for some reason that was taking longer than any of them expected, and Miroku wanted to at least be able to call her his fiancé. Sango had come running back after a walk with him, squealing with happiness, her and Kagome jumping up and down like school girls. That was 3 years ago. Kagome shakes her head slightly, amazed at how much time has passed.

The group discusses what preparations need to be made for Miroku and Kagome's journey. Inuyasha must scent out where Koga and Sesshomaru are located before they set off. Koga will be easier to track down. They know he doesn't stray far from his den ever since he gave Kagome the shards he owned. Sesshomaru will be more difficult. They decide to just go to the Western Fortress and wait for him if he isn't there. So they settle on seeking out Koga first. They decide to make a trip to Kaede's village to stock up on supplies before they set off.

Two days later, they arrive in Edo and are welcomed warmly by the old priestess. They tell her of their plans and she smiles, relieved to hear that they have come to this decision. She considered suggesting it to Inuyasha years ago but knew he would have no part in it. She knows Kagome must have finally gotten the courage to put her foot down. After a huge feast in honor of their return to the village, Kaede pulls Kagome aside to take a walk.

"So, how have ye been doing with training?" Kaede asks, anxious to hear of her progress.

"Well, I think I'm doing ok. I've been able to focus and extend my powers. I can put barriers over objects and living beings. I tested it with Kirara. I think I was even able to seek out energy around me. It almost…hums, sings, to me…does that sound weird?"

"No, child, that sounds exact. That is precisely what most priestesses report when tapping into energy around them. A priestess is full of good, pure energy. And the energy around her reacts, almost speaking to her. Ye have done well, Kagome, be proud of yourself!" Kaede says, patting her shoulder gently.

Kagome beams at the praise, nodding and blushing. To tell herself she's doing a good job is one thing. But to hear it from an older, wiser and more experience priestess is completely different. It reinforces her in a way she could never accomplish my patting herself on the back.

The next day, Miroku and Kagome set out on their journey to the wolf den. Kagome already has a sense of dread balling up in her stomach. The last time she had seen Koga, he had gotten down on one knee and begged for her hand in marriage. Inuyasha literally kicked him in the face. Now that he isn't here, how much worse will it be? She sighs, closing her eyes for a moment.

"What ails you, Kagome?" A soft, concerned voice breaks her silent woe.

"Oh I'm just hoping Koga won't come on too strong without Inuyasha around." She says, sighing.

"Oh, yes, that may be an issue. But don't concern yourself too much, Kagome. I will step in, you have my word." Miroku says, nodding firmly.

Kagome smiles, nodding back, taking strength from him. They continue on, heading south, the sun high above their heads. The day is bright, crisp and clear. It's October and fall is upon them. The birds are still out, chirping and singing. Kagome smiles, taking a deep, full breath. This will be good. This will be great. Everything will go well, they will both accept her offer, and nothing bad will happen. Right? Right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So I've been bored today, this will probably be the quickest I ever update! I hope you all enjoy, please review!

* * *

Kagome and Miroku reach Koga's den in 4 days. They only had one minor issue along the way. Kagome scrambles up the mountain path, smiling at the memory.

_**Flash Back-**_

"_You hear that?" Kagome asks, turning to Miroku._

"_Hm, yes." He says, staring behind her, over her shoulder._

_Kagome whips around, arrow ready, string pulled taut. Miroku grips his prayer beads, crinkling his eyebrows together. Whatever it is, it sounds huge. Its' footsteps shattering trees and shaking the earth. They both stand, shoulder to shoulder, ready to fight. At that moment, the monster enters the clearing, chattering and moving it antennas._

_It looks like a giant...ladybug. _

_Kagome chokes back a laugh and Miroku's shoulders droop._

"_Well, I was hoping for more of a challenge that this." Miroku says, sounding sullen._

"_You wanna take care of it?" Kagome asks, putting her arrow back, stretching and yawning._

"_Sure." Miroku says, sighing and unleashing his wind tunnel._

_**Present Time-**_

Kagome giggles again at the thought of how lame that demon was. Miroku looks back at her, giving her a knowing grin, and helps her up over a particularly large boulder. Just as Kagome's foot touches the ground on the other side of the rock, they spy a large wind funnel moving their way. Kagome sighs and squeezes her eyes shut, praying to the Gods that this goes well.

"No worries, Kagome, everything will go smoothly." Miroku says, patting her on the back.

Kagome nods, clenching her jaw and standing up straighter. Just then, the wind funnel stops in front of her with a handsome wolf demon standing in front of her, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Ey, Kagome." Koga says, smiling widely at her.

"Hello Koga, how are-!"

Kagome voice gets cut off by a crushing hug from Koga. Her entire body goes rigid as she feels him sniffing the crook of her neck. Anger flushes her cheeks and she is about to tell him off when Miroku steps in.

"Hello, Koga, I see you are well." He says, stepping toward the young man.

"Oh, didn't see ya there, monk. How's it hangin'?" He says, stepping forward to shake hands with him, stepping away from Kagome.

Kagome sucks in a huge gasp of air after finally being released. She put her hand on her chest, giving Miroku a grateful smile. He winks discreetly at her and turns his attention back to Koga.

"What're you two doin' here anyways?" Koga asks, hands on his hips.

"Well-" Miroku begins but is promptly cut off by Koga.

"Finally made the wise choice to leave that mutt for me, huh? Bet you gave my marriage proposal more thought and now you're here to take me up on it." Koga says, beaming.

"Uh...well...um..." Kagome stutters out, cheeks burning, not knowing how to let the man down easy.

"Actually we're here to form a treaty. Our groups joining to track down Naraku and defeat him." Miroku says, sliding up next to Kagome.

"Oh. Hm. That what you want, Kagome?" Koga asks, eyes twinkling at her.

"Oh, well, I figured it would be best if your pack, our group and Sesshomaru's group gets together. We're all working for the same goal, why not join forces, you know?" She says, laughing awkwardly.

"I see. You just want to keep me close, dontcha Kagome? I get it, don't worry. I'll gather my pack up and we'll set out tomorrow morning. I'll pick up your scent to follow back to your group. See ya!" Koga says, immediately taking off.

Kagome watches the tornado move off, jaw dropped, eyes wide. Did he really just say that? He can't possibly think that. Either he's dull or delusional...or both! She turns her eyes to Miroku, jaw still dropped, tears now forming in her eyes. This can't be happening! It's too uncomfortable and awkward. Miroku sighs, putting his arm around his friends' shoulders.

"It's ok, Kagome. It could have been have been worse, no?" He says, laughing lightly.

"I don't know how." She grumbles, stomping away with him. "Oh man, Inuyasha is going to flip out." She says, sighing.

"I'm not one to intrude in people's private affairs, but why would he?" Miroku asks, testing the waters.

"Because he's a selfish jerk. He thinks he can run off to see Kikyo and do Gods know what for hours, then come back to me. And he can do that, because I allow it, and I always allow him back into my heart." Kagome says, shoulders hanging, stumbling along the path back down the mountain.

"But why do you allow it, hm?" Miroku asks gently.

Kagome bite her lip, thinking. She feels angst rising up in her chest. It's not that she feels uncomfortable or awkward talking with Miroku. She and Miroku have had some very deep, personal one-on-one conversations in the past. She has come to depend on him for advice and has already had conversations with him about what to do with Inuyasha.

"Because. I told him I would stay by his side...no matter what." She says, miserably.

"Even though it's hurting you?"

"Yes. I promised, Miroku. I don't take that lightly."

"I know that, and you are very strong and possess a good and loving heart. But that doesn't mean you need to let him walk all over you, Kagome."

"I know, I know. I just don't...know." She says, exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air and walking faster. She always speed walks when she gets upset but Miroku has no trouble keeping up with her.

"What do you plan to do if he chooses to stay with her, mate her, spend the rest of his life with her?"

Kagome pinches her eyebrows together, pressing her lips into a thin line. Thoughts of their wedding, their children, sharing open kisses and holding hands flash in her mind. All the while, poor little, stupid Kagome standing in the background. Ever the loyal, stupid, love-sick little girl. She shakes the thoughts away, angrily.

"I won't be pushed aside anymore. If he wants her, he can have her, but I want nothing from him anymore. Nothing but friendship. I'm done being pushed around! I can't imagine how many times his lips have touched hers and then, rarely though, touched mine. It makes me ill! He has to know this is coming. I promised to stay by his side when I was 15 years old. I'm 20! I have no one! No boyfriend, no fiance, nothing! What am I to do? What, would he want me to babysit their children? Oh my GOD!" Kagome rants, her cheeks turning beet red as tears spill down them.

"Now, now Kagome let's not get ahead of ourselves. I am sorry to have brought this up, seeing how much pain you are in. I just think it's time you let go." Miroku says, catching her in a hug.

Kagome lets out a sob into his shoulder, finally crying about it all. She has held it in for so long, been the brave and strong girl everyone expects. All the while, dying inside because her childhood love has picked another. And that's just it, she realizes. He was a childhood crush. She is a woman now. She has matured. Her hair has grown longer, almost reaching her waist. Her waist itself, curvier, her chest supple. She has grown into a woman. And Inuyasha has had nothing to do with it, has had no part of her love life for years now. She always thought he had loved her, and maybe he had when she was younger, but it's clear now who he wants and who he doesn't. She wasn't chosen. And it hurts like hell. It has hurt for a long time, she just didn't let herself believe it. And now, she finally has, and she begin to lick her wounds and move on.

After a while they resume their trek toward the Western Fortress where Sesshomaru resides. They make camp the night before they'll reach his lands and Kagome sits opposite Miroku, quietly sipping at her Ramen. She's done nothing but think about Inuyasha, how he has used her, and how much she despises herself for letting him do this to her. She hadn't even seen it, though apparently Miroku has. And Sango has brought it up in the past as well. Clearly, everyone can see just how pathetic poor Kagome is. And yet she is the last to know. She feels stupid, childish, and heartbroken. How can she meet the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru to speak about a treaty when she's like a wounded puppy? It seems she won't have much time ponder that as a familiar aura descends upon their small camp. Miroku's head pops up, sensing it as well.

He enters the clearing, looking ethereal, like one of the Gods. His silver hair shining in the moonlight, his eyes reflecting the shimmer as well. His markings stand out even more on his pale skin. His armor and swords gleam menacingly, his face cold and stoic. Completely unreadable. Is he mad that they're here? Annoyed? Definitely not happy, Kagome thinks. The only thrill he gets is when he's killing someone or something. He stares directly at Kagome, his eyes boring into hers. She can feel something stir inside her, as if her Miko powers just had a fire lit under them.

"Calm yourself, Miko, before you force me to react." Sesshomaru snarls.

"Huh?" Kagome's eyes widen, staring at Miroku, who is gaping at her.

Kagome looks down at herself and doesn't notice anything at first. Then, she see's it. It's as if every inch of her skin is shimmering, almost glowing. Besides that, the palms of her hands are glowing pink. It seems the _Lord _has kick started her Miko powers without her even realizing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." Kagome says, clearing her throat and closing her eyes, willing the energy zipping around inside of her to calm down.

"Of course you didn't. You are not trained enough." Sesshomaru states blandly.

"As if you would know anything about priestess training?" Kagome says back, eyes snapping open.

"Now, now, we have not come here to fight. Quite the contrary, actually."

"State what your intentions are immediately, I have no time for this nonsense." Sesshomaru states, inclining his head.

"Well, we came here hoping to have a civilized conversation about forming a sort of treaty to take out Naraku." Kagome says, forcing a normal and level tone of voice.

"I have no need to assistance to kill Naraku. I can accomplish that on my own." Sesshomaru says, almost scoffing, though he'd never even show that much emotion.

"Then why is he still alive?" Kagome asks, her normally warm chocolate eyes near a fierce, almost black.

"He is a coward and has eluded me each time I get close."

"That doesn't really answer my question. If you don't require assistance, he would be dead by now." Kagome says, cocking her head to the side.

"_The audacity of this woman is astounding...yet brave."_ Sesshomaru thinks, eying her.

"Listen, we just made a treaty with the southern wolf pack and they're willing to join us. If you don't want to that's fine, but don't be angry that you're not there when we finally defeat him." Kagome says, getting up to walk away.

"Miko. You will not leave, I have not dismissed you." Sesshomaru growls out.

"Oh really, Sesshomaru, and what makes you think that I need to listen to you? I'm not on your land just yet. Don't bark out orders to me. I'll converse with you when I want to, and right now, I'm done." She says, and to her amazement sounds fierce and brave, not at all how she is actually feeling at that moment.

She gets up and walks past Miroku, who is frozen in shock, and ducks under a branch and into the dense forest.

_"The nerve of that guy! I don't care who you are, having a polite conversation with someone isn't rocket science! Especially with a lady! Didn't his mother ever teach him that?"_ Kagome thinks, her fear quickly turning into anger as walks blindly through the woods.

* * *

Sesshomaru stares at the woman's back as she leaves, stunned, though his face doesn't show it. Who does this woman think she is? And exactly who does she think she's talking to? He is _not _that half-breed brother of is, he is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

_But, _he thinks, _she is correct...they are not on my lands yet...though that doesn't mean she can speak in such a way to me. I must teach her a lesson._

He is about to walk after her when the monk stands up, smiling genially, holding his hands up.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, she does not mean any disrespect. She is merely trying to stand her ground, though she may not realize how far she is taking it. But you must admit, she is quite brave." Miroku says calmly and steadily, trying to begin a conversation with the icy Lord.

"Brave is not the same as foolish, monk. And clearly, she needs to be taught that lesson." He says, his words sounding venomous, and takes off after the Miko.

Miroku sighs and squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing his forehead. He grabs his staff and turns to run after them only to find that toad that follows Sesshomaru standing in front of him, The Staff of Two Heads facing him. What was his name again?

"And where do you think _you're _going, monk?" The toad squeaks out, grinning.

Miroku sighs and rolls his eyes, taking up his staff, ready for a fight.

Kagome stalks off into the forest, clumsily stepping over fallen branches, fuming to herself.

* * *

"_What a jerk! What an ass! He talks to me as if I'm a child! I'm not a child anymore, doesn't he see that! I'm a woman now and I deserve respect! THE NERVE!" _Kagome fumes silently, hands balled into fists.

If she hadn't been seeing red and so lost in her anger, she would have felt the huge aura brushing up against her. If she had turned at that moment, she would have been able to avoid the collision. But clearly, she did have much to learn about being a priestess. And, she would make damn sure she went straight back to Kaede for more lessons. She didn't care if she had to work day and night on it. She would train as hard as she could. That is, if she lived through this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Another update woo-woo! I have the day off of work so I may update twice today. Oh and I forgot, I don't own Inuyasha (but I WOULD like to own Sesshomaru ;) ). Please review and let me know what ya think!

* * *

"_I can feel her aura spiking, coming off in waves. She seems furious. Oblivious. Good." _Sesshomaru think, smiling inwardly.

He finds Kagome easily enough. He watches her trip over a few branches, can scent the smell of her blood from scratches she has received from mindlessly stumbling through the dense forest. It smells...delicious. His demon blood stirs at the scent, drawn to it. The animal inside him howls with want.

"_Want? I do not want a _human _woman. That is disgusting. I merely wish to end her. Impertinent wench. Brave and beautiful, hot tempered and mouthy...Beautiful? Did that word just pop into my mind? My beast must be crazed by the scent of blood. Yes. That is all. I will enjoy teaching her a lesson." _

Sesshomaru shakes his thoughts away and in a flash is upon the girl. She seems totally unaware, up until he collides with her, grabbing her by her throat. He lifts her up off the forest floor. Every creature, even the insects, have gone silent and still.

He walks with her squirming in his hand. She is eye-level with him, so he is able to glare icily into her eyes. He can feel her fear rolling off of her. She whimpers in protest but he knows she cant speak, his grip on her throat too tight to allow it.

"Did you honestly think you would speak to me in such a way and be allowed to live?" Sesshomaru asks, coldness seeping through his voice.

The girls gurgles something, clawing at his hand. He mentally rolls his eyes and release his grip slightly. Why not hear what she has to say before she dies?

"You're a bastard, Sesshomaru. I should never have stopped Inuyasha from ripping you to shreds when his demon blood transformed him. We should have let him take care of you right then and there. But no, we knocked him out and dragged him away. Because I didn't want him to kill you!" Kagome says, as loudly as possible though most comes out in squeaks.

"Hn. And why is that, Miko?" Sesshomaru, choosing to ignore the disrespect, now intrigued.

"Because I knew he would regret it. Because I know a part of him wishes you two weren't always at odds. He had no one growing up, no father, his mother died when he was just a child. Then, he comes to learn he has a brother, and oh boy! Look what he gets! YOU! Oh joyous day! An angry, jealous, brother who is hellbent on killing him." She seethes through clenched teeth.

"You are either quite brave for speaking to me in this way, with the position you are in," He says, looking at his hand around her fragile throat, "Or you are quite stupid." He glares at her, not letting it show that he has let her words sink in to be put away for further thought at another time.

"Actually, I believe I may be a little of both. Brave, for coming to see you on peaceful terms, to form some sort of pact with you. And stupid, for ever thinking you would be wise enough to take me up on it." Kagome growls back, her fierce brown eyes drilling into his.

Sesshomaru lets a growl rip through his chest, his eyes bleeding a slight red. He stares at the Miko in his hand. How easy it would be to simply break her neck. How small and fragile she is. But, at the same time, he has a slight bit of new respect for her. She is loyal to her pack, even though his half-breed brother has broken her heart. He could sense it in the air before he came upon their campsite earlier. Sadness, anger and jealousy were mixed in with her scent. Her scent, like all the other times he sniffed her out in the times he had "joined forces" with their group in the past, was that of rainfall and lilies. Not that it mattered.

"You've helped us before, Sesshomaru. Not by way of making a pact, but by stumbling upon our group before in battles. Why not do it officially, for once? Maybe finally do something good for your brother?" Kagome asks, silently begging the Gods he releases her already bruised neck.

Sesshomaru blinks and stares at her. He narrows his eyes, searching her face. She has freckles still from the summer sun beating down on her throughout the days of travel around her hairline and a slight dusting on her nose. Her lips quiver for a moment, showing that she is not dull enough to not have some type of fear of him. Her lips, full and pink, pulling her bottom one back to bite on. Her dark chocolate brown eyes squeeze shut, clearly from the pain of having her throat held tightly for so long. Her black silky hair brushes against his wrist from the cool night breeze.

Abruptly, he drops her to the forest floor. She falls hard on her bottom and she lets on a cry, gasping in deep breaths of the cold evening air. She looks down at her jeans, which are ripped up now thanks to all the underbrush, and holds her neck gently. She peers up at the demon Lord, trying to gauge his reaction. His amber eyes are like molten pools, glaring down at her. But she see's something now, something she had never seen on his face before. Respect.

"Listen well, Miko. I will join forces with this group you are forming. But I will decide all battle strategies. That half-breed will not attempt to express any sort of Alpha attitude, when clearly, he is not leader of his group. I will converse with only you and that wolf demon you have already asked." Sesshomaru says.

"What? Me? Why!" Kagome asks, horrified at the thought of having to make decisions like that.

"You are here, are you not? You are binding these treaties you are forming. That is something an Alpha does. Clearly you lead your pack."

With that, he was gone. Kagome lets a sigh escape her lips and she closes her eyes, laying back against Gods know what on the forest floor. She feels the leaves crunch under her head and knows it will take forever to get the little bits out of her long hair but she ignores it. She's alive. Thank the Gods, she is alive! And Sesshomaru...respects her. Somewhat.

She gets up and runs back to camp to tell Miroku the good news and finds him standing with his foot on top of a toad. She stops abruptly and looks down at it, making a face. He's shrieking something that she can hardly understand because his face is so deep in the dirt.

"What IS that?" Kagome asks Miroku, watching it squirm.

"This? Oh, the toad demon that follow Sesshomaru around. He challenged me. I don't have it in me to kill him, though." Miroku says, sighing and looking down at it.

"I AM AN IMP!" The thing shrieks, turning it's head to the side and gasping air.

"Oh, right. Jaken. Whatever, let him go run back to Sesshomaru." Kagome says, yawning.

Miroku lets his foot up off of the little demon who scrambles up. He grabs his staff and glares at the two of them. Then he laughs a maniacal, shrieking laugh.

"I know what you two came here for. Fools! My Lord would NEVER team up with the likes of-"

"Oh, but he already has. It looks like we'll all be spending some time together, Jaken, and you better get used to it. And if you don't like it, you can take it up with your _Lord._" Kagome says, rolling her eyes at the last word.

Jaken stands, staring, dumbfounded. His jaw dropped and hanging. He can't imagine what his Lord was thinking! That girl must have bewitched him! He doesn't need help from ANYONE to defeat that foul creature Naraku! And he tells the two in front of him exactly that.

"I'll say this again, the same thing I said to Sesshomaru. If he didn't need any help, Naraku would be dead. But lo and behold, he's still alive. So clearly, he does require some assistance, as do we all. Seriously, go scamper back to Sesshomaru, your stink is overwhelming and I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

Jaken glowers at them and runs off in search of his Lord. He knows he shouldn't say anything to him about this treaty, but he will not like it. Nor will he be friendly to any of them. And Rin, poor Rin, will be terrified by those wolves. They murdered her family! Has Sesshomaru forgotten that? No, he more likely doesn't care. Jaken sighs, running in the direction of his Lord's aura.

Kagome sits at camp, going over everything that happened with Sesshomaru. She can't help but have a silly grin on her face. She had succeeded in cutting a deal with the strongest demon alive. And Miroku echoes how proud he is of her. Though she did nearly lose her life. And it also doesn't help that she has to admit she is a bit...excited.

_Sesshomaru is definitely nice to look at. Wait, what am I saying! He just tried to kill me! Or...did he? If he really wanted me dead, I would be dead. _

Kagome pushes these thoughts from her mind as she settles in for sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. She's exhausted from the trip they have made, and the wear and tear on her body is visible. It has already been a week since they started their trek and will take a few more days, depending on the weather, to get back to Edo. But none of this worries her. She stretches under her sleeping bag, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. For the first time in a long time, they have a plan. And they will take out Naraku. For good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So this is a shorter chapter. I sometimes tend to ramble so I figured I'd try to cut it shorter. Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!

And I don't own Inuyasha, we know this.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku make it back to the others in 5 days. They had been gone for almost two weeks and it was good to be home. Edo was like paradise for Kagome, wanting to rest her sore muscles. There were millions of tiny cuts on her limbs from trekking through the forests that needed to be cleaned. And she was sure she smelled something close to a pig in mud. But all of that could wait.

The other members of the group could sense the relief and excitement rolling off the monk and priestess. Especially Inuyasha. And he knew, then, they had accomplished it. They not only raked in wolf-breath, but his asshole brother as well. The wolf wasn't so surprising. He was still trying to woo Kagome. To that, Inuyasha snorts lightly. What is really amazing is Sesshomaru accepting. How the hell had they managed that?

They sit in a tight circle around Kaede's hearth as she cooks a large pot of stew for her friends. Kagome and Miroku tell everyone what happened, from start to finish, everyone except for Inuyasha cheering about the help coming. Kagome decides to leave off the fact that the demon Lord tried to choke the life out of her. She knows Inuyasha will only use it as a reason to not join forces with him.

They hadn't made a plan of when the two new groups would arrive, but if Kagome could guess, it would be the next day. After they finish their supper, Kagome decides to go off to the nearby river to wash off. Sango decides to tag along with her for a little girl talk. Kagome strips off her clothing and wades into the cool water, relishing in it as the currents brush against her curves.

"So how did it go with Sesshomaru? I'm surprised he even accepted." Sango said after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"Oh well, haha, you know how he is." Kagome says, slapping at the water.

"Wait...Kagome...are those bruises on your neck!" Sango says, wading closer.

"I sort of opened my mouth and really wanted to insert my foot right after." Kagome says, sighing.

"He choked you!" Sango says, her voice raising higher.

"Shh! Don't you dare say anything to Inuyasha. He hasn't noticed. His mind must be elsewhere." Kagome says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh about that-"

"I saw the soul collectors earlier. I know she's near." Kagome shrugs, slapping the water around again, this time more angrily.

"Kagome I really think it's time to let go. Fully."

"For what? I have nothing but Inuyasha. And I promised-"

"You promised when you were 15 years old! You're a woman now and you deserve the be happy with someone. I just want to see you smile, _really _smile, again." Sango says, sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You too now? Miroku was harassing me about it, too." Kagome grumbles.

"We just want to see you happy." Sango says quietly.

"As happy as you two are." Kagome says, surprised at the bitterness in her voice.

After a moment Kagome grunts a little, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I'm sorry Sango, that was just rude of me."

"Don't worry Kagome, I know you don't mean it. Believe me." Sango replies, loosely hugging her, and settle into a comfortable silence again.

"Do you think Sesshomaru...never mind." Kagome says, flushing.

"No, tell me. You know you can say anything."

"I just...I find him sooo...attractive." She says in a whoosh.

"Oh. Well. He does have a handsome face, that's for sure. It's most likely the dangerous air he exudes that attracts you...but he just choke you, Kagome, what are you thinking? He could have killed you!"

"I know, I know. But if he wanted to kill me, he would have." Kagome says, almost pleadingly.

"...You're right. But if he tries that again, purify him." Sango growls out.

"Jeez, Sango!" Kagome says, laughing.

Sango laughs along with her and gets up, grabbing a towel Kagome brought back with her from her time.

"I'm going to head back, are you coming along?"

"I think I'll stay a bit. But hey, thanks for listening and not judging." Kagome says, grinning at her friend with love.

"Always, Kagome." Sango says, giving a wave as she walks off.

Kagome watches as her friend walks off. She slides under the water until it just reaches her bottom lip and she lets out a sigh. Just then, she hears a loud slap and Sango screaming "PERVERT" right after. She must have caught him trying to peek on her way back. Kagome giggles and shakes her head. She leans back again and stares up at the starry sky.

She must have dozed off at some point. Because there was no way she was seeing what she was seeing right now. She was in the same spot, leaning against the bank of the river, currents caressing her naked body. She's still looking up but something is blocking her view of the stars. A handsome, pale and cold face staring down at her, silver bangs brushing across his molten eyes. Kagome blinks a few times and cocks her head to the side, staring at the god-like creature. She closes her eyes and shakes her head softly, trying to wake herself up.

She opens her eyes again and he's gone. She feels...disappointed. Of course she was just day dreaming. She sighs and pushes herself upward, ready to get out, when suddenly a hand grabs at her shoulder. She nearly shrieks but shock clenches her throat closed. She then feels something...huffing near her neck. Sniffing. She freezes, terror turning her into a statue. She hears a low rumble, sounding something like a pleased hum coming from the creature behind her.

Suddenly she's whipped around, her chest exposed, as the creature faces her. She squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for death to come. Her heart beats loudly in her chest, her blood turning to ice in her veins. She sends a quiet 'I love you' to her mother, grandfather and Sota and waits for pain.

"Miko." A voice growls out.

Shocked her eyes fly open, knowing that voice. Sesshomaru. His eyes have bled red, staring hungrily at her. Kagome gasps, crossing her arms across her chest, staring at him. His eyes stare hungrily at her, devouring every curve of her body. She stares at him, fear surrounding her, suffocating her.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?" She whispers, shakily.

Suddenly, he blinks, his eyes returning to gold. He seems to have no idea where he is at first and looks around, a confused look flickering across his now blank eyes. He then stares down at Kagome, noting his hand on her shoulder, and her naked body. He jumps back, almost as if she burned him, and growls. With that, he disappears.

Kagome is left standing, staring at the place where he stood. She wasn't sure if she was terrified or turned on. Maybe both? She sinks back into the water, dumbfounded. Had that really happened? Had he really been right there, staring at her...dare she say, desiring her? She had never seen that look on a man's face before, at least, not directed towards her. But she recognized it. But she is just a filthy human! It can't be right. Sesshomaru must have mistaken her for someone else. That's it.

Kagome groans and gets up out of the water, grabbing a towel to wrap around her body. She still has goosebumps, and not from the cool temperature of the water. She begins walking back to the village, replaying what happened again in her head. Little does she know, a very confused and flustered demon Lord is watching her retreating form from the forest edge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So I friggen loved writing this chapter. Ah, the beginnings of a relationship. Cat and mouse games you play. SO FUN. Let me know what you think, yah? REVIEW!

* * *

A few days after the "incident" by the river (as Kagome mentally referred to it), the wolf-demon tribe and Sesshomaru's small pack consisting of Ah-Uh, Rin and Jaken had settled into life in Edo. The villagers had grown to appreciate having Inuyasha, a half demon, and were used to seeing him on a daily basis. But seeing full blown demons milling around had nearly caused a riot.

They all decided it would be best to set up camp further from the village. Inuyasha had run off to be with his undead love for the past 3 days, though why he still would sneak around to go see her was beyond Kagome. If he really thought she didn't know by now...well, it was almost an insult to her intelligence!

Koga approaches Kagome and catches her completely off guard, due to being lost in her thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She takes a step back as the wolf-demon grasps her by her wrists, bringing them up to his nose, inhaling deeply. Kagome scrunches her eyebrows together, about to open her mouth to protest when a stern voice breaks the silence of the combined group.

"Release the Miko." Sesshomaru says icily.

"Excuse me?" Koga says, letting his hands fall, still holding her wrists. A twitch appears in his tail as he registers Sesshomaru's immense aura.

"You will release the Miko. She clearly has no interest in what you are attempting."

"Why would that be any of your concern?"

"The woman is clearly uncomfortable, and if I am to be discussing battle strategies and joining forces with you and Kagome, there can be no tension or lack of calm."

"Well, then I guess it's good the half-breed ain't here, then." Koga says, grinning and releasing Kagome.

Sesshomaru says nothing but silently regards the young Miko standing a few feet away from him. Her legs seem to go for miles, her black tresses curling and spraying out into the wind, her wide doe-brown eyes regarding him as well. He stiffens slightly and begins to walk past her. As soon as he reaches her side, he hears a small, delicate whisper call to him.

"Sesshomaru..." She says, the sound of his name on her tongue sounding perfect.

His only answer is a pause in his steps.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

* * *

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks after the 4th night of his absence.

Sango and Miroku look at each other, silently communicating. It seems he picked the perfect time, right after Kagome announced she would be going to bathe, to bring this us. Could it be the demon Lord is being...tactful?

"He sometimes goes off to clear his head." Sango says.

"Hn. For four days." Sesshomaru says, somehow sounding uninterested and curious at the same time.

"Yes, well, don't we all need a break every now and then?" Sango says, trying to close the topic.

"It would seem he does this often. How could he be regarded as Alpha of a pack he never bothers to near."

"Inuyasha is very stubborn and headstrong, but he has always been there for every battle." Miroku says, somewhat defending his friend. Though his and Inuyasha's friendship has been lacking lately. His attention is either on Kikyo or Naraku at all times, and it bothers Miroku to his core how he treats Kagome.

"Hn."

"Why don't we all just be honest, hm? We all know exactly where he is. And while I appreciate how delicate you and Sango have been with this, it's time to stop pretending. I've fully accepted where I stand in Inuyasha's life." Kagome says, appearing suddenly, clutching her bag til her knuckles have turned white.

Sesshomaru turns his eyes to the priestess, quirking one eyebrow. He notes how sheepish Miroku and Sango look. What exactly is he missing, here?

"Kikyo. He's with Kikyo. She always and will always come first. Then tessaiga. Then me. Maybe. Sometimes I may even come after Ramen." Kagome says, throwing her bag and storming off.

"Kikyo. The undead woman." Sesshomaru says, staring after Kagome.

"Yes." Sango says quietly.

Sesshomaru silently gets up and walks in the direction of the retreating Miko. Sango and Miroku glance at each other, eyebrows raised, both thinking the same thing. What if a stoic, cold, human-hating demon Lord fell in love with a carefree, warm, selfless Miko?

* * *

Kagome sits down my the riverbed, picking at the long blades of grass. Her comfortable, black fleece pants came in handy on the cool night. She drops the blade of grass, sighing, sticking her hands in the front of the baggy hoodie she threw on in her hurried escape.

She had made a fool of herself. No doubt Sesshomaru could see the anxiety and hurt written across her face. She knew she was over this, she knew that Inuyasha had clearly made his decision, and she had come to terms with it. It doesn't mean that she can't cry for the loss, the life she thought she could have had with him. It aches, like a large hole was punched in her chest. She knew she wasn't making things up, she knew for a time Inuyasha did love her. That's what killed her the most.

"_He loved me...and he chose someone else. What's wrong with me?"_ Kagome considers, tears blurring her vision.

"You willingly and submissively place yourself on a list, behind a sword." Sesshomaru's voice rings out.

"Agh!" Kagome starts, jumping almost 5 feet into the air.

Sesshomaru stands, his back to the moon. The gentle, cool breeze blowing his silky silver hair away from his face. His golden eyes seem curious as he gazes at her. Kagome cocks her head to the side, gazing right back into his eyes.

"Answer."

"You didn't ask me a question. You merely repeated what I said."

"Why."

"There is no why. It's how it is."

"And why do you accept-" Sesshomaru begins, cut off

"Because I made a promise." Kagome interrupts, her voice soft and full with hurt.

Kagome lowers her face, her tears betraying her pride. Not one part of her wants to cry in front of him or show him any type of weakness. She is supposed to be Alpha of her pack. He must think she is such a fool. Suddenly, she feels a claw underneath her chin, pulling her head up. Her chocolate eyes meet amber, Sesshomaru's face inches away from her.

"Do not feel ashamed. You are loyal, too loyal. That half-breed is a fool." Sesshomaru, moving and turning his back on her.

"You asked me a question, now I get to ask one."

Sesshomaru merely stands, back to the woman, waiting.

"What happened...when I was in the water...you were there..." Kagome says, embarrassed and aroused at the thought, biting her lip.

"I may explain that to you...in time."

And with that, he was gone. He may explain that? Well that's not quite fair. And why is he showing such interest in her stupid, human emotions? Had he really called her loyal, and that Inuyasha was stupid for picking Kikyo? Exactly what is going on here? Silently, Kagome vows to delve into the mystery that is the demon Lord. Something inside her craves to know him, for him to trust her and let her in. Not that she wants to date him or anything. Oh gods. No, not date, not at all. She's just...curious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **So you may hate me for this, if you like Inuyasha, he's a big ass in this chapter. But it's necessary, I tell you! Reviews, my loves!

* * *

Her body trembles slightly in the cold breeze. It's early in the morning and just her and Sesshomaru are awake at this hour. She always wakes up earlier than every one to check and load supplies for the day's travel. Her eyes meet the demon Lord's and fierce blush touches her cheeks. She turns, holding the pot she uses to cook in every night, and finds herself face to face with Inuyasha.

Her breath catches in her throat as she gawks at him. She almost feels like she should apologize, as if she was doing something wrong. Inuyasha stares back at her, his nose twitching. He can hear her heightened pulse, see the blush on her cheeks, can sense the attraction she's feeling. Toward whom? His bastard of a half-brother? Couldn't be.

He glares down at Kagome, feeling anger seethe inside of him. How dare she? She is his. She will always be his. She promised. And yet here she is, flirting with that cold, asshole? He will not stand for it. This is his pack.

"So whatcha doin' Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, crossing his arms.

"You know what I'm doing, I've done it every morning for years. I'm packing up and doing some inventory. What have _you _been doing?" Kagome asks, eyes glaring back in defiance.

"Uh, well, I was...I was.." Inuyasha stutters.

"Don't you _dare _scold me about what _I'm _doing. You don't control my life. In fact, you haven't even lead this group for the past 2 years! I have! I've done EVERYTHING for EVERYONE. And what have YOU done, HUH! You've run off for days, sometimes _weeks _at a time, to go be with Kikyo! I've stood by for years, humiliated, letting you walk all over me. For what? Why? Because I promised you something when I was 15 years old? Not anymore, Inuyasha. I am a beautiful, loving woman, and I deserve to be loved and cared for and be someone's _world_." Kagome says, yelling in moments, anger dripping like venom.

By this point, every one in each of the groups had awoken to a half-demon, ears flattened against his head and an angry, red-faced priestess staring said half-demon down. Almost every single person thinks _"finally"_, except for Jaken and AhUn, who really couldn't care less. Sesshomaru stands to the side, eyebrow cocked, watching the events unfold. The Miko is finally standing up. And he will back her. Not that he really cares. He just prefers dealing with her than Inuyasha. No, not prefers, she is a filthy...beautiful...human. Sesshomaru blinks once, confused by his own thoughts, then tunes back in to the conversation.

"What you wanna be Alpha, Kagome? You think you could really handle that!" Inuyasha asks, laughing in her face. "You're a clumsy, stupid, _human_. You'll just get everyone killed."

Kagome stands there, her jaw dropped. She feels hysterics coming on. Her rage swims in her veins, spreading like poison. Did he really just say all of that? What exactly does he think he has done for any of them, other than show up at convenient times to help with battles they've already almost won! And she tells him exactly that. Their fighting escalates, everyone else going about their business, trying to not look as though they're listening. Kagome's hands ball into fists and Inuyasha bares his fangs.

Suddenly, Inuyasha raises his hand and slaps Kagome's face with a loud _whack! _Everyone turns and stares, stunned. Kagome's face is turned, her black hair covering her face, standing still. Inuyasha is growling, red bled slighting into his eyes, breathing shakily. Suddenly he raises a clawed hand again. Sango and Miroku start forward but are cut off by a flash of white.

Blinking once, they see Sesshomaru standing between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has Inuyasha's wrist crushed in his hand. The half-breed wails loudly, sinking to his knees as Sesshomaru's poison starts to eat away at the skin.

"Stop."

Sesshomaru cocks a brow, glancing at the woman beside him.

"Sesshomaru. Release him." Kagome says, hair moving in the wind, showing her face and the large red hand print and claw marks on her face.

Sesshomaru involuntarily growls in response to seeing her face. Why would this cause such a reaction in him? He'll consider this later.

Inuyasha stares at her, his eyes clearing back to amber. Dread sets in the pit of his stomach, looking at her face. Had he done that? He would never...but he had. He doesn't even notice the pain emanating from his wrist.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha utters.

"Inuyasha...leave." She says, icily.

"Wha...What?"

"Leave. Go. Go to Kikyo. You don't belong here."

"You can't...this is my pack...You can't-" He stutters out.

"No. This is not _your _pack. It hasn't been for a long time. I lead this pack,_ I _am the Alpha. And you _will leave_." Kagome growls out.

Inuyasha just stands and stares, dumbfounded. His eyes rake over Kagome, waiting for her to take it back. But she just stares at him, her mocha eyes almost black with anger. Her body emits a soft glow, her powers clearly surfacing. Koga is suddenly by his side, grabbing him by the back of his neck.

"You heard the woman. Get _out._" Koga growls furiously, squeezing his neck.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha yells, elbowing the wolf demon and drawing his sword.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru growls, a warning.

"Leave!" Kagome finishes, yelling at him.

Inuyasha stares at the three people in front of him, rage building inside of him. How dare they! No one talks to him like that! Holding onto the transformed Tessaiga, his grip tight on the handle, glaring.

"You have no right." He growls.

"I do. I have MORE of a right than you know. Leave now, or I swear, I will purify you." Kagome says sternly.

Inuyasha turns his blade to her, staring at the woman he once loved. He hadn't loved her for a long time now, it had morphed into a protective friendship. But she was still his.

"No. No fighting. Inuyasha, you either leave peacefully or I swear, I _will _purify you in the blink of an eye. I have no desire to. Kikyo would miss you so." Kagome says, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Leave." Koga and Sesshomaru growl in unison, stepping toward him.

Inuyasha knows he can't win a fight against the two of them. His instincts scream for him to run. Run to Kikyo and never look back. His eyes fall on the priestess behind them, her back already turned and walking away from him.

"You will _always _be mine." He says darkly before turning and taking off into the dense forest.

"No, she is not." Sesshomaru says to himself, turning to watch the priestess walk off.

"Kagome, let me clean your wound." Sango says, reaching for her friend.

"No, Sango, I'm okay. I just need to be alone." She says softly, walking toward the hot spring she had bathed in the night before.

"I can't believe...how could he?" Sango whispers, putting her hand over her mouth.

"He is not the Inuyasha we knew. He has changed, he will never be who he once was, and is most definitely never welcomed back." Miroku says, his hand resting on Sango's shoulder. "We will protect her, no matter what, Sango."

"She loved him, a part of her I know still does, and he knew it! And this is what he does!" Sango yells angrily, her voice echoing amongst the silent groups.

Silently, the demon Lord walks past everyone toward the way Kagome went. All eyes are on him as he moves in her direction. His hands ball into fists, claws cutting into the palms of his hands, the image of her reddened, bleeding face in his head.

"Sesshomaru.." Sango says quietly, moving toward him.

He stops for a moment, not turning to her.

"Please...she must be in so much pain...not just physically. Please...just...help her." Sango says, tears spilling over her cheeks, Shippo giving him the same teary eyed look.

Sesshomaru says nothing, not even acknowleging that he heard her, just continues toward the priestess.

* * *

Kagome sits on the edge of the spring, using a rag to drench the warm water in and slowly clean her face. Tears spill over the cuts from Inuyasha's claws, causing it to sting. She doesn't feel it. She feels nothing. Her soul, her heart, every fiber of her being was torn away from her. Her reason to live, to complete the jewel. Maybe a part of her thought that once it was complete, Inuyasha would leave Kikyo to be with her. But she knows that would never happen.

She stifles a small yelp, touching the wet rag to the cuts, squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly, she feels a presence. _His _presence. No no no, not now, not when she was at her lowest. He can't see her like this. She gets up quickly, knocking over her supplies and dropping the rag full of her blood. She steps forward, ready to run, when she feels a hand clasp rest onto her shoulder, grasping it gently. She gulps down a soft sob, pushing her hurt into a tight ball in her stomach. She can't cry, she can't breakdown, not in front of him.

He slowly turns her to face him and she keeps her eyes averted. She can't look at him. Trembles visibly shake throughout her body. He gently cups her chin with his hand, making sure to not even touch her delicate skin with his claws.

They say nothing. They merely stand there, his hand on her chin, her eyes averted, staring at his chest. Suddenly, he leans forward, his silky bangs brushing against the side of her other, unharmed cheek. He seems to be...sniffing her? He holds her breath, unsure of what to do.

"This...will hurt." He says, some type of emotion reaching his voice.

She merely nods her head quickly. She waits, staring past his long, elvish ear. Then, something warm gently touches her cuts. Something warm, but rough. She feels hot breath around it. Is he...he's...that's his tongue! She screams in her head, fighting pain and arousal, confused and embarrassed.

"Sesshomaru, what are you-"

"Hush, Miko." He says, cutting her off in his normal, uncaring tone.

This goes on for about 5 minutes, tears spilling down her cheeks from the pain, which he merely licks up. She knows this is gross, that she should be totally freaked out. I mean, this is Sesshomaru! But she feels only...protected...and cared for. He pulls away and stares down at her with his normal, stoic look, though she can see something touching his eyes, some emotion.

"What..?"

"Your wound. It is clean." He states, sounding bored.

"Wha-What?" She says, her hand immediately reaching to touch her cheek.

It's nearly healed.

"How?"

"I am a Lord, one of the most powerful demons. My saliva has healing properties. It is so I am able to care for a pack." He says, sounding even more bored.

"Can all demons do that?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"Was it right?"

Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow at her.

"What I did to Inuyasha, banning him...was it right?"

Sesshomaru says nothing, and Kagome thinks he isn't going to answer. She sighs and turns to her things. She starts pulling her things together when he speaks.

"He has no honor. No loyalty. He is everything you are not. This is why you are Alpha. You do not...deserve...such treatment." He says.

Kagome freezes, surprised by the anger and then care in his voice. She turns to question him further but finds herself alone. She doesn't know how, but she's never felt stronger or more empowered. She smiles softly to herself, touching her cheek. Sesshomaru.

_What exactly is going on between us?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for how long it took me to update. My sister got married and I adopted a dog so things have been cuh-razy around here. But now, it's all settled, and I can immerse myself back into this story. And to make up for how long it took me to update, this chapter is the longest one yet! I hope you all like this chapter! And thank you to those who have reviewed, you really light a fire under my butt to keep me going! Review Review Review! Let me know what you think!

* * *

It has been weeks since Kagome banned Inuyasha from her pack. She had no idea how strong the words were that she uttered. Apparently, he can't come within so many yards of her or the members of her pack unless she allows it. Something to do with the demon aura's and the words binding, imprinting on them. She really wasn't paying much attention when Koga explained it, and she is still in a state of constant shock over what had transpired. She does nothing but eat, breathe, sleep and repeat every day. She hasn't even trained her Miko powers. Nothing holds her interest. Food has no taste. Laughing is a chore.

Kagome had gotten a "whiff" a few days ago of the almost completed Shikon Jewel off to the North, and she knew it was Naraku. They all decide that he must be concealing his aura, because none of the other full-blooded demons are able to sense them. They are beginning to enter the mountains, which means snow and ice. Kagome silently thanks the Gods that Rin was at Sesshomaru's fortress in the Western Lands and that Shippo had been escorted there last week.

She mindlessly takes hats, gloves, and scarfs out to hand them to Miroku and Sango when she comes across a dark red scarf that Inuyasha had worn in the past, back when she was new to Feudal Japan. When there had been a promise of love, a bonded friendship and trust. Her grip tightens on the scarf, a mixture of sadness and anger boiling in her.

"Kagome..." Sango says, resting her hand over Kagome's.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." She mumbles, handing her items for her and Miroku to wear.

Kagome turns, sifting through the pack to try to find her gloves and she see's a pair of black boots in front of her. She looks up into impossibly gorgeous molten pools of amber and feels her breath hitch in her throat. Sesshomaru blinks once, looking bored, and hands her the gloves she has been looking for.

"These are what you are searching for." He says, turning on his heel to walk away.

"Where did you find them?" Kagome inquires softly.

Sesshomaru pauses, trying to decide on if he wants to respond.

_What do I tell her? That I've had them for days? That I've been using them to grow more accustomed to her scent, to familiarize myself with it? How could I explain this to her when I don't know the reason myself?_

"They fell from your pack when you were searching earlier." He lies, walking back toward the back of the group.

Kagome holds onto the gloves, watching his form retreat. She looks down at them, gently rubbing the fabric. Her eyebrows crinkle together as she stares at them.

_But...they're warm..._

Shrugging it off, she dons the gloves and sighs softly, relishing in the warmth they already begin to provide. She turns back and begins the long hike they have ahead of them. The mountain they are tackling is huge, beyond her comprehension in height and width. It will take weeks to traverse it.

* * *

Later on, a fierce snow storm begins to blow in. Sesshomaru calls it a night and finds a place large enough for all packs to rest. Which is more for the humans than the demons. He himself could continue on for days with out the need for even a wink of sleep He mentally rolls his eyes at himself. Why be concerned over the _humans_?

_Because Kagome is one of those humans...not that it matters._

He stares at the wall of the cave they are taking cover in, pondering this. His eyes settle on the Miko who is rationing out food and feeding the members of each pack. She approaches him last, a bowl of soup in her hand, chopsticks covering it, and her head bowed.

"For you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He leans forward and sniffs around her hands. He has never smelled anything quite like it. She watches him with wide eyes, not sure what to do. After a few tense seconds, Sesshomaru takes the bowl from her, inclining his head toward her. She bows her head again and turns, half walking, half jogging back to her friends. Her emotions collide inside of her, a mixture of confusion and attraction. Sesshomaru smirks momentarily which is immediately replaced with his stone, faced mask.

* * *

Later on that night, Kagome sits up, sleep not coming to her as she wish it would. She gets up, looking around. All the members of Koga's pack seem to be asleep. She peeks slowly over at Sesshomaru to find his eyes closed. She dons her gloves, hat, scarf and jacket and pulls on her knee-high black boots she brought along for such weather and tip-toes to the mouth of the cave. The wind has finally died down, leaving nothing but a white canvas of beautiful snow. She steps out into the snow, grateful for her boots, because the snow reaches up to the middle of her calf. She doesn't notice as a figure behind her rises and follows her out of the cave.

She walks further away from the cave, relishing in the cool, crisp air. The smallest of breezes drifts past her, carrying her hair along with it and rustling her long bangs. She brushes them back from her eyes and glances up at the large, full moon.

"You look just like an angel, Kagome."  
She jumps, hearing the voice and spins around to face Koga.

"Oh...uh...thanks." She murmurs, looking anywhere but him.

"So, after all of this is over, I was thinking we could finally get married. We can have the ceremony at my den. You can even bring your humans with you." He says, proud of himself.

"Oh, Koga, you can't possibly think-"

She begins but is cut off when the young wolf prince leans forward, capturing her lips with his. Kagome's eyes snap all the way open in shock, almost bugging out. She doesn't move her lips, noting as he tried to deepen it.

"Wolf." A deep growl rings out into the silence.

Koga pulls back, taken by surprise and turns to face Sesshomaru.

"Can't you tell we're having a private moment here? Why don't you go back to the cave, eh?" He says, turning back to Kagome.

"I do believe you are the only one having a moment, wolf." He says, his voice colder than the snow itself.

"Why is that any of _your _business?" Koga says turning again to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stops at this. What can he say? It really isn't any of his business. But the thought of his hands...his _lips_...on her...it makes the beast inside him rage with protectiveness and jealousy. Sesshomaru tries to tame it, but his eyes lock onto the fact that he has her hand in his filthy paws.

"The Miko clearly has no desire to wed or bed you, if you continue to force yourself on her, I will have to remove you." He growls out, surprised at his own intensity.

"What did you just say?" Koga yells, stepping toward him, both of them baring fangs at each other.

"Hey! Enough already! Sheesh, what are you guys, 5 years old?" Kagome says stepping between them.

"Tell him, Kagome! Tell him how we were meant to be together and that we will finally be able to-"

"No, Koga, I can't do that. And you know why. You know I have never had interest in being anything more than a friend to you. Yet you keep pushing it and it puts me in a very awkward position. I love you Koga, I do, but as a friend. I trust you and depend on you, but nothing more than a _friend _would." Kagome says as gently as possible.

Koga stares at her, emotionless. The moments tick by, all three of them silent. Kagome starts to worry, yelling at herself for telling Koga off like that. Had she been too harsh? He can't leave, not now, not when they're finally all working together.

"You're right." He finally says.

Kagome gasps slightly, surprised.

"I've been forcing it for so long now, it just sort of became what I do...what's supposed to happen. I knew from the beginning you only wanted that mutt. Don't get me wrong Kagome, once you finally realize what a catch I am, I will be waiting for ya." He says, winking at her.

"Oh, thanks I guess, Koga." Kagome chokes out, laughing a small burst of laughter, for the first time in weeks.

"I don't know what your deal is, but if you want her, you better claim her. I'm not the only one who can appreciate her beauty." Koga says directly to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, what, is that all I'm good for? A pretty face?" Kagome says, smiling, putting her hands on her waist.

"No, of course not. You're also a great chef." Koga says, grinning and running off back toward the cave.

"Well, I'm glad that's finally cleared up." Kagome says out loud, letting out a gust of air.

"I doubt that will be the last of his attempts to court you." Sesshomaru states, sounding bored.

"He posed a good question, Sesshomaru. Why is it that you are so concerned if someone tries to court me?" Kagome asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

The demon Lord steps toward her, standing directly in front of her. She craned her neck up to stare at him, the moonlight making his pale skin glow. His amber eyes are filled with words not said. He stares down at the small woman in front of him and takes her chin in his hand, claws avoiding her delicate skin.

"I wish to court you." He says, very quietly.

"...huh?" Is all she can manage.

Sesshomaru doesn't repeat himself, merely just stands, staring confidently down at her. Kagome's mind is whirling.

_Court me? No way! I mean...I guess...it does make sense but..._

"Why? You hate humans." Kagome says, her voice squeaking.

"It would seem I have had a change of heart."

"But...I'm a Miko."

Sesshomaru raises one eyebrow.

"Miko's and demons...they're like oil and water. They don't mix."

"You were willing to be with my brother at one time."

Kagome opens and closes her mouth, looking much like a fish, not knowing what to say.

"If you decline, then I shall leave you alone." Sesshomaru says, taking his hand away from her and turning to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Kagome says, running and tripping in the snow to get in front of him.

Sesshomaru stares down at her, quirking an eyebrow again. Her face is flushed, whether from the cold or embarrassment, he doesn't know. She sways, trying to keep her footing in the deep snow.

"How...I don't know...much about demon courting..." Kagome's voice bubbles, laced with embarrassment.

"I will show you, then, if you accept..." Sesshomaru says, voice strong and unwavering.

Kagome stares up at the beautiful man in front of her, her throat closed with too many emotions to even name. This man has despised humans his entire life. Yet here he stands, reaching his hand out to her, wanting _her_. She merely nods at him, unable to speak.

Sesshomaru smiles inwardly, his face remaining untouched. A part of him was worried she would decline. This surprises him. Worry? Has he ever worried about anything in his life? Never. This woman is changing him. Slowly but surely, she has built herself a nice niche inside his heart.

"I need to mark you."

"How?"

"Imprint. It is a temporary courting mark that will only become permanent should we...be wed." He says, weighing the words.

Kagome squeaks, eyes widening. It's so much.

"You want to marry me?"

"The point of courting is to find that out." He says blandly, almost rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Right. Ok. Let's do it then." She says, putting on her brave face and nodding.

Sesshomaru takes her face gently in his hand and turns her head to the side, baring her neck to him. The act of this, her submission, stirs his aura and he quickly stomps it down. Using his fingers, he presses them gently to her neck. Then, in the blink of an eye, he forces all of his aura out through his fingers. His very essence penetrates her skin, coating her in his scent, intertwining them.

Kagome let's out a cry of surprise, the pain gone as soon as it came. Her eyes are blinded by a bright light, and then Sesshomaru steps forward, snuffling her neck, licking it gently. Kagome's cheeks burn even redder, immediately aroused. Sesshomaru clenches his teeth, willing himself to step away, surprised that he is able to.

"What is it, what did you do?" Kagome asks, touching her neck.

"You are marked with the symbol of the house I come from."

"Symbol?" Kagome asks, eyebrows scrunching together.

Sesshomaru takes her hand and presses her fingertips to the crescent moon on his forehead. Kagome's eyes widen more, staring at it. She had no idea why that was there, and was even more curious as to why Inuyasha didn't have one, but that was something she would talk to him about later. Sesshomaru lowers his hand and her fingers linger there, drawing small circles around it.

"It is time for you to get some sleep." He says, suddenly picking her up.

"Hey you know I can walk, right?"

"I have begun to question that, Miko." Sesshomaru says, his eyes lightening in shade.

Kagome's jaw drops and she slaps his shoulder lightly. Sesshomaru raises both eyebrows and stares at her, his surprise showing through his usual mask. Kagome freezes.

_Did I really just slap him?_

"Sesshomaru, I...I-I'm so sorry, I didn't...I wasn't thinking..." She stutters, fear oozing from her.

"Do not fear me, Miko, I will never harm you. But think twice before doing that again. I may take your hand." Sesshomaru says, his eyebrows lowering, eyes glimmering.

"You said you would never harm me!" Kagome says, her hands gripped into fists, forcing herself to not slap him again.

"Hn." Is all he says as he takes her back to the cave.

Upon entering, he walks her to where the Monk and Slayer lay asleep. He takes his fur wrap off as she unzips her jacket and lays it on the floor, then steps away, looking at her. She looks at it in shock, then looks up at him.

"One rule in courting is to make your intended comfortable at all time." He says, then walks away.

Kagome looks after him in awe. Never, would she _ever _imagine Sesshomaru giving _anything _to a human, let alone her. Yet here she is with his fur, getting down to curl up onto it.

_You continue to surprise me, Sesshomaru._

From the back of the cave, Koga smiles softly, shaking his head and laying back to sleep.

_Finally. I guess all he needed was a little shove._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Chapter 9 is here! I'm having such a blast writing this. I'm trying to stay as much in character as possible, but Kagome has a way about her, able to melt hearts and gain trust in the blink of an eye...though it will take longer for Sesshomaru to succumb to it. And just a warning, this chapter is pretty much just all ooey-gooey lovey-goodness. Anyways, as always, review!

* * *

The next few days are absolutely treacherous, Miroku and Sango needing to ride atop Kirara's back. Kagome finds herself being offered Sesshomaru's back. A pang of hurt resonates in her chest, remembering the many times she clambered up Inuyasha's back to travel. Swallowing back her pain, she mounts the demon Lord's back awkwardly, trying to not dirty his clothing and avoiding his spiked armor.

"What ails you?" He whispers into the wind to Kagome.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She says through clattering teeth, tightening her grip on him.

Sesshomaru sighs inwardly, tasting the pain in her aura as if it were his own. He will have to explain to her how marking her greatly changes things between them. He knows she is unaware of demon courting, along with the rituals that accompany it, and decides to have a one on one conversation with her about this when they take a break. He knows this will have to be soon, mentally noting how white her skin is, the end of her nose bright red, and her lips an unhealthy shade, turning slightly blue.

They travel until nightfall in the direction of the jewel. Once closer, the demons in the group are able to pick up a small hint of Naraku's aura before it disappears again. Thankfully, Kagome's inner jewel compass is still strong, so she keeps tabs on where he is at all times. Sesshomaru tightens his grip on her thighs as he leaps over a part of the mountain where the rock had crumbled away. Kagome gulps a little, feeling heat rise into her face. Sesshomaru chuckles lightly.

_Well, that is one way to keep the Miko warm._

* * *

The groups find a large cave tucked away from the worst of the wind and decide to hunker down for some rest. They have been traveling for 3 days straight, and the humans are worse for wear. Kagome lights a fire, successfully blowing out the small fire she had started. She curses to herself, searching for her matches. She tries to strike one but her hands tremble too hard, making the small task impossible.

"Allow me."

Kagome looks up into Sesshomaru's face and smiles softly. Her trembling fingers hand over the matches and watch as he strikes the match with ease, starting the small amount of leaves they have on fire, then blowing gently on them to spread the fire. Kagome scoots closer to the small fire, as do Sango and Miroku.

"I-I'm s-sorry g-guys, t-t-this was the m-most dry s-stuff I could f-f-find." Kagome says through clenched, chattering teeth.

"No worries, K-Kagome." Miroku says, bowing his head jerkily toward her, his arm around Sango.

"T-This wi-will work j-just f-f-fine." Sango says, nodding quickly.

Sesshomaru watches the small group of humans, clicking his tongue in disappointment. Not that he is disgusted by how frail or delicate they are. But for the fact that they had not said something sooner. They are all three trying to keep up with full-blooded demons, which is impossible. And he can not have his intended falling ill. He will not allow it.

* * *

Kagome looks around the cave, he small fire barely warming her extremities and notices Sesshomaru is gone. She twists fully around, squinting, looking for her...boyfriend? Kagome's cheeks flush instantly. She can't really call him her boyfriend...it's more as if he is her...fiance? Oh Gods, her mother would be hysterical if she knew. Plus, it's not as if she's in _love _with him yet. She hasn't really even had the chance to fall that hard yet.

She hadn't seen her family in months. There hadn't been time. With all the changes in the group, and being constantly on the edges of finally finding Naraku, she hadn't found the time to get back home. She knows her family must be worried sick, especially her mother, and wishes she could somehow reach them to tell them she's okay.

Kagome zips her jacket up tighter, leaning against the cold rock wall. She looks at Sango and Miroku, who have fallen asleep intertwined. She grins as she remembers that dirty comment Miroku made while getting into position, and the resounding, half-hearted slap thereafter. Though they are married, Sango is still quite shy and modest. And besides, Miroku is still a pervert.

She feels exhausted. Every ounce of energy she had reserved is gone. And Sesshomaru is till no where to be found. She wishes he was here, surprised by how the lack of his presence literally pains her. She feels like a string tying them together is taut, strained due to his distance.

Somehow, she dozes off, but stirs awake when she feels a blast of heat on her face. Her eyes snap open, thinking she caught on fire, and chokes on a breath when she see's Sesshomaru laying dry twigs and cut up branches on their small fire, which is now more of a bonfire. She pushes herself away from the wall and stares at him, that feeling of missing and distance finally gone.

"Sesshomaru." She says, getting his attention.

He turns his head slightly from where he is crouching by the fire to look at her. The reflection of the fire catches his eyes. They're smoldering, boring into her eyes, with some inexplicable emotion flickering and disappearing. He cocks an eyebrow, staring at her, and she remembers she had said his name.

"Erm...thank you." She mumbles out, shivers still raking throughout her body.

"You are still cold."

"Y-Yeah I just can't seem to m-maintain-" Kagome begins, but is cut off by a loud sneeze.

"You are sick." He says, almost frowning.

"N-No, I'm f-fine really." She says, gritting her teeth.

Sesshomaru stands, mentally berating himself for allowing his intended to fall ill. He walks over to wear she sit, knees hugged to her chest. Picking her up with his one arm, he pulls her to him, adjusting his internal temperature to better fit her needs.

Kagome's joints lock up out of surprise. Once nestled in his embrace, she sits, eyes wide, not knowing what to do with herself. She knows she should be getting some rest, but her heart is hammering in her ears and all she can think about is Sesshomaru's arm around her waist.

"You must calm yourself, Miko-" He whispers, pausing to sniff the air, then continuing, "And you most definitely have fallen ill."

"What? H-How do you know that?"

"Not only is your skin hot to the touch, but we are intertwined now. I feel what you feel. And I can feel your illness." He says, his voice full of distaste.

"Oh...I'm sorry." She says, attempting to pull away.

"I did not mean it in that way, Miko. I am simply concerned for your well-being and it angers me that I did not sense your illness sooner." He says, finality in his voice.

Kagome simply nods once, knowing the conversation is over. She feels the weakness spreading throughout her bones, even Sesshomaru's soft breath on her cheek raising goosebumps. Not that it wouldn't if she weren't ill. She leans back against the demon Lord, surprised at how comfortable it is. She can feel a low rumble reverberating in his chest and it begins to lull her to sleep. Sesshomaru glances down at the almost asleep Miko and feels a glow spread inside of him.

"Sesshomaru..." She mumbles, half-asleep.

"Hn?"

"You're the best." She says, sighing and succumbing to sleep.

Sesshomaru lets his stoic mask crack for a moment, absolutely surprised. She had just given him such praise as if it were nothing, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to say. Like she simply was talking about the weather.

_The best._

Being the best is what has driven him his whole life. The best Lord, the best fighter, the best demon. And here this tiny woman- this amazing, beautiful, intellectual, caring woman...whose opinion now matters the most...she believes he is _the best_. Sesshomaru is surprised at how this makes him feel. He feels...honored.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Ahhh, Chapter 10! It came so quickly! This chapter is one of my favorites. This is really where things are going to start picking up and heading in the direction I want it to go. And, if you've been following the story, you'll understand the nod in the opening paragraph. I had to put it in, it was too perfect. Thank you to all of you who have kept up and added my story as an alert and little ol' me as a favorite author !Anyways, review, my darlings!

* * *

_**In A Dark Dream...**_

_She's on a beach. The sand is white, the ocean water looks almost black Storm clouds create a wall meeting with the water. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she caught a flash of a small child, with silver hair and pale skin. She looks to the spot but finds it empty. Snow is falling. Snow... She stares down at her feet. She isn't wearing shoes, she notices, as she wiggles her toes in the sand. She's wearing a lace, cream colored sundress. She watches as a snowflake falls on her shoulder, melting, yet she doesn't feel coldness._

_Her eyes fall on a figure in the distance. Its' face hidden. She walks towards it and as she nears, she recognizes the red and white priestess garb. Her steps falter as she finally see's her face. Kikyo._

"_So you've come." Kikyo says, lifting her face to peer at Kagome._

"_You have been waiting?" Kagome says, her breath coming out in a fog._

"_I have."_

_Kagome stays silent, not knowing what to say. She watches Kikyo, noting the ever present hardness and constant sadness warring in her eyes. But there's something else there this time. Something foreboding. A wariness. _

"_Why?" Kagome finally asks, a snow flake melting on her nose._

_Kikyo stares at her, their chocolate brown eyes meeting. Then, Kikyo's gaze flickers past her and over her shoulder. Kagome feels the tiny hairs on he back of her neck stand up straight. She doesn't want to look, but she knows she needs to. She turns her head and see's a shadowy figure, long black hair, reddish eyes flashing. A familiar, terrifying chuckle surrounds her. _

"_Naraku." Kagome says, terror gripping her throat, looking around for Sesshomaru._

"_He is not here. No one will be able to help you. He will find you, he will separate you from the pack like a wounded gazelle. He will drain you." Kikyo's voice rings out, a whisper here and an echo there._

"_What...what do I do?" Kagome whispers, eyes never leaving Naraku's._

"_Use what's inside of you. Do not forget. Or you will fail."_

_Kagome turns to Kikyo, confused, wanting to know more. What's inside of her? What's that supposed to mean? She turns back around and finds herself nose to nose with Naraku. She opens her mouth to scream..._

_**Back To Reality...**_

* * *

Kagome's eyes fly open. Sesshomaru is standing over her, his hand clutching her, a look of concern on his face. She realizes her jaw hurts, and she can't understand why. Finally, she hears it. Her scream. She's screaming. Everyone starts to crowd around until Sesshomaru gives them an icy stare.

"Kagome."

"Yes?" She asks, her voice hoarse, breathless and barely awake.

"What did you see?"

Kagome stares at him, wondering what to say. Should she tell the truth? Would she sound insane? Would he think she was just being a weak human? Her eyes dart back and forth, searching for the answer.

"I...It was just a dream."

"I understand that but what did you see?"

"I...promise me something?" She asks in a tiny voice.

"Hn?"

"You won't think any less of me?"

"I could never." Sesshomaru says, his voice almost closing around the words, stunned at how soothing they are.

Immediately reassured, she goes into a reenactment, reciting every single thing that happened. Every detail, even the way the water looked. She leaves nothing out. Now is as good a time as any to find out just how much Sesshomaru is willing to take from her.

"Hn." Is all he says in response when she is through.

"It sounds as though Lady Kikyo had reached out to you." Miroku says from his spot by the fire.

"But why?" Kagome asks, sitting up, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up just as they did in the dream.

"It seems as though she fears for your life...as if something is going to happen-"

"Nothing of the sort will occur." Sesshomaru's icy voice says cutting Miroku off.

"Yes, but-"

"Monk..." Sesshomaru cuts him off again, glaring at him.

"Sesshomaru, please, we have to consider everything." Kagome says gently, lightly touching his arm.

Sesshomaru sits back, looking none too pleased. Kagome sighs and shakes her head.

_If only he and Inuyasha knew just how similar they are. So stubborn!_

The second Inuyasha enters her mind, her gut clenches in a knot. His face, his ears, his amber eyes, his red robes. This all flashes through her head in the blink of an eye, and Sesshomaru immediately senses it. He feels her frustration and hurt, and he knows where it stems from.

"You look like you're feeling better, Kagome." Sango says, cheerily changing the direction of the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, actually I am! I guess all I needed was a good night's sleep." Kagome says, grinning a bit too widely.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice fills the cave.

"Yes?" She chirps out in a quick response.

"Let us take a walk, hn?"

"...Sure?" She says, weary.

Sesshomaru steps in front of Kagome, scoops her up in his arm, and takes off out of the mouth of the cave. She doesn't even have the opportunity to scream in surprise as the cold wind blasts her face and takes her breath away. Sesshomaru pulls his fur wrap around her, shielding her from the wind.

* * *

They settle near a frozen pond surrounded by sorted snow covered. Pine trees with blankets of snow covering them, bare tree branches frozen with ice. The sun is desperately trying to break through the clouds but can't quite make it this high up in the mountains. Sesshomaru settles on a large boulder and looks expectantly at Kagome. She stumbles through the snow and teeters forward, almost falling her face until Sesshomaru swiftly catches her and balances her.

"We really must work on your balance."

"I do just fine, thank you. I thought you said we were going to take a walk...not fly." She says, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Hn." Is the only response.

They sit in silence that stretches on. It's companionable. There is a sense of completeness. Finally, Kagome breaks the silence.

"Why doesn't Inuyasha bear the mark of your house like you?" She asks, looking up at the crescent moon on his forehead.

"He never went through the trials. Every pup that reaches adolescence must train, day in and day out until he is rewarded with the honor of the mark."

"What kind of training?"

"Combat and general education. But, if you are a Lord, the training differs."

"How so?"

Sesshomaru sighs softly to himself.

_This one asks too many questions. But I suppose this is the reason I brought her out here. _

"My training was more in depth. More teachings on how to govern lands."

Kagome nods, soaking it all in.

"And Inuyasha never had the chance to train because his father died."

"Precisely."

"But someone else had to take over after he passed on..." Kagome prods.

"Hn, yes, and I was the one who assumed that role. I became the Lord of the Western Lands."

"So...you would have had to...enroll...Inuyasha in these lessons."

"Hn." He nods once.

"But you didn't...because you hated him."

"I was young and stubborn when I had to assume the role of ruler of my father's lands."

Kagome raises her eyebrows, stunned at his honesty.

"I don't think Inuyasha even really knew that he could have."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru thinks on that for a moment.

_Had I given him that chance, his life may have turned out much differently..._

"Don't beat yourself up." Kagome says, not thinking before she speaks.

Sesshomaru turns his eyes to her, cocking one brow.

"I'm sorry...I just...I had a feeling that..."

"We are connected." Sesshomaru replies.

A few more moments of silence press on but this time, it is Sesshomaru to break it.

"It is time to return. You are cold."

"I'm fine, honest." Kagome says, the tremor in her voice betraying her.

"Come." He says, beginning to stand.

"Wait! I need...I have something to give you." Kagome says, a flush of embarrassment gracing her cheeks.

Sesshomaru stays seated, a look of surprise flickering in his eyes and immediately concealed, though Kagome can still feel it.

She had been wanting to give him this for a few days now, ever since he had begun courting her. She wasn't sure how demon courting rituals go, and in fact still isn't to this very moment. She conjures up the courage and releases the breath she doesn't know she is holding.

"I'm still not clear on how demon courting goes...but...human courting probably differs. And if you don't want this you don't have to keep it. In fact, you may find it silly and worthless. If you do, believe me, I won't be afraid, you don't have-"

"Miko, you're rambling." Sesshomaru cuts in, tasting the anxiousness in her aura.

"Right. Sorry. Okay, so...in my world...well, in my time actually, when you really like someone and you want them to know, you give them something to keep of yours. So they will always have a piece of you with them wherever you go."

"Miko I already have you wherever I go." Sesshomaru says, slightly cocking his head to one side.

"I know." Kagome says, frowning and feeling idiotic.

_This was such a bad idea. He thinks I'm an idiot! Did I honestly think a demon LORD would care about stupid human traditions? _

"Proceed." Sesshomaru says, noticing he had somehow hurt her with his words, and feeling a slight pang of...guilt? Nonsense.

"I...I just want you to have this...as a token of my...m-my...affection." She squeaks out, shoving her fist toward him and lowering her blushed face.

Sesshomaru slowly looks down at her hand and see's a strand of something silver intertwined in her fingers. He cocks his head to the side and takes her hand in his. She immediately released her tight rip and holds her hand out straight. He is staring at the silver necklace, with a silver charm at the end. It looks like a key. He inspects it, squinting slightly and notices a symbol.

"Mike, what is this symbol?"

"It's an infinity symbol."

"What does this mean?"

"It never ends."

Sesshomaru stares at it again, his keen vision following the curves and confirms her sentence. It never ends. It continues on forever.

"What does this mean to you?"

"The key...represents...the key to my heart...and should you unlock it...my l-love..." Kagome's voice clenches for a second, but finds the resolve to finish, "My love for you will never end."

Sesshomaru is taken aback. She is professing her love? No, she is stating if he successfully the courting phase of their relationship, she will...love him? This is odd. In his world, mating and courting is done for breeding, to make sure the strongest pups are produced.

_Pups...I would have half-demon pups...like my half-brother..._

This was something he never considered. He puts this aside for later thought. Right now, he has to take a shivering Miko back to warmth. He takes the chain from her hand and bows his head slightly in thanks to her. She grins wildly, and he can feel her joy not only because of their connection, but because she radiates it. She is a wealth of joy and infinite patience. She is perfection.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I know, its been forever since I've updated, and I'm so so sorry! But I'll make it up to you guys, I swear! This chapter really starts to head everything in the right direction. I'm super excited for you all the read this chapter, so review please!

* * *

The dream won't leave her. Every night, she wakes up, a scream choking her throat. It is the same. Kikyo is always looking past her. Kagome turns and find herself nose to nose with Naraku. The terror she feels each time is so real, she wakes up before she even has the chance to scream. Tonight is no different. It always ends the same.

Sesshomaru stares down at the squirming Miko, sweat dripping from her forehead, worry lines appearing in the skin. He can feel her pain, her terror, her loneliness. He waits a few more seconds and just as her eyes shoot open, her her jaw dropping to scream, he is by her side, hovering over her so all she can see is him.

Kagome's eyes immediately focus, staring up at the silver-haired God in front of her. His face his blank, but his eyes read worried. He reaches out and brushes a finger against her chin and bottom lip. It's only for a moment, but it puts her completely at ease. She blinks rapidly and sits up slowly. She stares around yet another cave the group is holed up in. The had only four days of travel before yet another blizzard struck the snow-capped mountains. This time was different, though. Naraku was near, very near, and it struck fear into Kagome's very core.

"Miko."  
"Hm?"

"You must cease these nightmares, there is no reason for such fear, no harm will come to you." He says, settling back against the wall.

"_Sure, as if it's that easy. I mean, of course, it makes sense if you think of it that way. But it's not like turning a switch on and off." _Kagome thinks to herself, sighing and watching the shadow of his profile flicker on the wall.

"It's not that easy. Kikyo came to me for a reason. I can't just tell myself to stop and it will stop. I think it's going to re-occur until whatever it is that's going to happen-"

"Nothing is going to happen." Sesshomaru says, cutting her off.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Miko."

Kagome sighs again, rubbing her forehead. He can't see past his own stubborn pride. He can't take into account that something _could _happen. Then what?

"Sesshomaru, if we don't make plans for _if _something should happen, and then something _does _happen, we'll be up a creek without a paddle!"

"I've never found myself in such a situation." He says, arrogantly inclining his head.

"Really. You've never let the fact that you think you know everything get in the way and cost you big time?"

Sesshomaru just merely stares at her. Kagome raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly at his missing arm. Sesshomaru looks down to where her eyes are and his eyes snap back to her. Though, what can he say? She's right.

"What do you propose then?"

"We need a strategy."

Sesshomaru stares at her, waiting.

"What, do I have to do all the work?"

"Do not rile yourself up, Miko. We will consider this later. Right now, you should be getting back to sleep. We will be able to travel again tomorrow."

Kagome cocks a brow and looks out toward the mouth of the cave where snow is blowing around as if they were in a snow globe. She then looks back toward Sesshomaru, opening her mouth to comment.

"Have faith, Miko."

* * *

When Sesshomaru is right, and it's actually not just being smug, he's generally always right. When Kagome awakes for the second time, it is early morning and the snow had stopped altogether. Sitting up in her sleeping bag, she stretches and looks around at the other members of their group. They're all up and getting read to leave. Sango and Miroku are packing things onto Kirara's back, but pause to greet Kagome and say good morning. They both know she has been having nightmares, each waking up to her screams every night.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Sango asks, worry creasing her brow.

"I had the nightmare again."  
"Oh?"  
"We didn't hear you." Miroku says, surprised.

"Yes, well, Sesshomaru...erm...he was awake when I woke up so he uh..."  
"Ahhh yes, no need to say any more, Kagome." Miroku says, grinning with an odd twinkle in his eye.

"What! It wasn't...what are you thinking?"

"Oh, Miroku, shut up." Sango says, rolling her eyes, patting Kagome on the shoulder.

"What, I didn't say anything! What two young lovers do in the middle of the night is not anyone's business but their own." Miroku says, his grin widening.

Kagome's mouth drops open, her shoulders drooping, mortified at what she's hearing. Upon seeing her best friend's reaction, Sango turns on her heel and glares at the offender. Miroku's eyes widen when he looks at her and he begins to back up, hands in front of him.

"Now, now, Sango, dear...you mustn't be too hasty...please?"

A loud slap rings through out the cave and Kagome grins, shaking her head at the sight of the red hand print on his face.

"Serves you right." Kagome says, hands on her hips.

"Miko."

"Eep!" Kagome screeches, visibly jumping into the air.

Kagome whirls around, staring at the Sesshomaru's chest. She holds a hand over her pounding heart and glares up at him, gasping in a breath of air. The guy may be a dog, but he walks around like a cat!

"Gods, Sesshomaru, you scared the life out of me!" Kagome says, breathing out a loud sigh.

Sesshomaru suddenly leans forward toward Kagome. His nose is inches away from the crook of her neck. A fierce blush spreads across her cheeks as she feels him...sniffing her. Her body immediately goes into overdrive, easily aroused.

"Hn. You are very much alive." Sesshomaru says, barely arching one brow at her.

Kagome's blush deepens even more, her mouth dropping open for probably the millionth time in the past few hours. A small squeak comes out, but that's all she can manage. Sesshomaru walks away, looking smug, and stops at the mouth of the cave.

"We are leaving."

Sango and Miroku start walking, Sango grinning and shaking her head at Kagome. They're both aware the demon Lord is courting their friend. They both know of the rituals that must take place and have seen signs here and there of it.

"C'mon Kagome!" Sango yells, walking out of the cave.

* * *

It was easy to track him down. His massive, evil aura permeates the section of mountain he's residing in. The group has stopped a good hundred feet away from where they think he is, but all they see is an icy mountain wall. Koga is pacing back and forth, shaking his head, antsy to start a fight. Sesshomaru is standing alone near the wall, seemingly staring into space. Kagome sighs and hurriedly runs to where Sango and Miroku are huddled, trying to shield herself from the harsh winds.

"He must be inside." Miroku says, moving to take the brunt of the winds at his back, covering the women in front of him.

"There's no way inside, though. We've circled dozens of times, the wolves have sniffed out every inch of the tunnels below, Sesshomaru has flown overhead, and there's nothing. It's as if he built the cave around himself." Sango says, teeth chattering slightly.

"Maybe we can lure him out?" Kagome says through clenched teeth.

"Us being here should have been enough to lure him out. No, he has some sort of twisted little game planned and he intends to have us play." Miroku says, staring past them at the mountain.

"That's it, I'm gonna start digging." Koga says, walking toward the wall.

"Koga, that's silly, it's dense stone! You can't just dig into it." Kagome says, stumbling toward him.

"Kagome, it pleases me that you're so worried." Koga says, grasping her trembling hands.

"No...wait, what?" Kagome asks, confused.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru is at Kagome's side, his sword drawn and hovering over Koga's arms. His eyes are as cold and stony as the mountains surrounding them. Koga's hair stands on end as his aura washes over him.

"Remove your hands from her."

"Okay, okay, sheesh, calm down." Koga says, dropping her hands quickly and stepping away.

"Alright while we're here, let's have a chat then. Like normal, civilized adults...well, as civilized as possible." She says, pointedly staring at the two men in front of her.

"I'm listening." Koga says, crossing his arms.

"Listen, we've been at this for hours, searching for a way in. Let's just hunker down for the night and think this through. There's a face not 50 feet away that can house us for the night." Kagome says, pleadingly, just wanting to get out of the bitter wind.

The two men nod and Koga trots off to let his pack know. Kagome sighs softly and turns to look up at Sesshomaru. He's staring at Koga's retreating form, eyes narrowed. Kagome rolls her eyes and pokes him gently on the chest. Sesshomaru looks down at her, as shocked as his stoic mask allows.

"You don't have to worry about him. He does that all the time. He knows there's no way I'd ever go for him."

"Hn."

"Well?"

"I forbid it."

"What?"

"He will not be allowed to do such things any longer."

"Sesshomaru-"

"Do you wish for him to touch you?"

"What! No!"

"Then next time he will lose his arms." Sesshomaru says, walking off toward the cave.

Kagome's shoulder's slump as she watches him, letting a puff of air out to blow her bangs out of her face.

_Men._

* * *

That night, Kagome has the dream again. She's standing on the beach. Her sundress shifting with the wind against her legs. The snowflakes melting on her shoulder's. It's so real. Yet she knows it's not. But she can't change the course of the dream. She watches it, like a movie, knowing what's coming, yet the terror is still there.

Sesshomaru watches Kagome squirm, tossing and turning. He watches the bead of sweat slip down her neck to her collar bone, underneath her shirt. He finds himself mesmerized by it, almost jealous of the sweat. He mentally scoffs at himself for thinking such things. Just as he is about to wake her up, to soothe her as he does every night, a small blue ball of light floats into the cave. Sesshomaru stands up, immediately drawing his sword, but feels nothing menacing coming from it.

_Is that...a soul?_

Just then, an arrow slices through the air, slicing into his shoulder and pinning him to the wall. It's purity singes his flesh and stings. He glares, staring out into the darkness, not needing to know who shot the arrow.

_The dead priestess._

He tries to turn his head to wear Koga lay, but finds himself unable to move. He can't even blink. His eyes, able to move, look down at his immobile limbs, silently cursing. He looks toward Sango and Miroku who are both fast asleep still, then to Koga who is merrily snoring away, surrounded by his pack who are all asleep. He can't open his mouth. He can't warn them.

Suddenly, the soul descends upon Kagome, covering her. She stands up, eyes looking vacant as Kohaku's do. His golden eyes dart to her, an unknown feeling rising in his gut. He stares at her, wanting to reach out to her, to wrap his arms protectively around her.

_"You did not heed my warnings. There is no turning back, now." _A whisper in his mind says.

Sesshomaru watches, helpless, as Kagome begins to walk out of the cave. He eyes the arrow in his shoulder. He wills his shoulder to move, wills even his pinkie to move, but nothing happens. He looks back toward Kagome, his keen eyes seeing her even in the darkness. She's walking toward the mountain wall he was inspecting earlier. Something had seemed off about it, but by touch and scent it seemed normal. He watches as she reaches the wall and lifts her hand, a pink glow emanating outward. The image blurs and fades, revealing a mountain passage.

_A barrier. I should have known. I am a fool._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **So I took a bit of a break there, huh? Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't take much time editing this because I really wanted to get it up for y'all to read. But I was having massive writer's block. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Something is wrong. Something is different. It's the same dream, the same dress, the same beach, the same. There is something itching at her consciousness. Should she be awake? And where is Naraku? He should have shown up by now so she could wake up and find comfort in her demon lord.

"_MY demon lord? Goodness what is wrong with me?" _Kagome thinks to herself, which nearly rouses her awake.

Suddenly, a bluish orb, much like a soul, appears in her line of sight. It is hovering over the black waters, mesmerizing her. This is definitely different. Right? No. Yes.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrow to slits as Kagome disappears from his view, turning his wrath to the arrow holding him. He wills his arm to move. Maybe a finger. But nothing happens. How can he wake them?

He clears his mind and considers his options. He can wait until the group starts to awaken. This is not possible. That is still hours away. And Naraku can easily kill Kagome in that amount of time.

At that thought, his some lurches and he can taste something sour in the back of his throat. Kagome's vibrant, chocolate eyes enter his mind. Her smile, her scent, her laugh. Her eyes turn toward him again, only to suddenly turn dull and lifeless. His heart clenches at the thought. This will not occur.

* * *

Kagome knows she's moving. She knows she isn't lying down any longer. She can almost feel her legs moving. But this dream...it holds her, like a thick fog in her head unwilling to let her go. She suddenly growls in frustration.

"_Was that me? In the dream? Or in real life? Does it matter? This isn't real! Wake up, stupid! This shouldn't be happening!" _Kagome's dream mind screams at herself.

With a burst of spiritual power coming from deep inside her, she clears the fog out of her mind, the dream fading slowly. She blinks a few times and takes in her surroundings. She's walking through a mountain passage, a blue orb floating in front of her.

She attempts to stop walking, only realizing she can't. Her eyes turn downward and she notices her skin has a layer of blue light surrounding it. She glares, knowing who is behind this. She pushes back at the oppressive force in her mind.

"Kikyo." Her voice croaks.

Silence.

"Kikyo I know it's you." She says through clenched teeth, still walking

Silence.

"I know you tried...to tell me. I'm sorry."

"Foolish girl." Comes the icy tone of the dead priestess.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He is none of your concern."

"What have you done, Kikyo?" Kagome asks softly.

Suddenly, a scene enters her mind. Kikyo must be sharing. A large cherry blossom tree, green grass, a still pond. She can see red. The robe of the fire rat. Inuyasha. He turns and looks toward where she is standing. Kikyo then walks past her and up to Inuyasha. She reaches out to him, her fingertip tracing his jaw line. Kagome wants to look away, but finds herself unable.

"My dear, sweet, Inuyasha." Kikyo murmurs.

"Where have you been? I smell Naraku all over you!"

"I struck a deal."

"What?"  
"He just wants my reincarnation. I told him I will deliver her to him."

"What?" Inuyasha's face begins to contort with rage.

Kagome watches, rage filling her. How could she? Kikyo tried to warn her, had she not? Was it all just a ruse? Just as her rage is about to boil over, a second Kikyo enters her line of vision. Kagome's mouth drops open and turns her eyes to where the first Kikyo and Inuyasha stand. He doesn't see her.

"Kagome."

"What is going on?" Kagome asks of the new Kikyo.

"This is my subconscious mind reaching out to you. It was where your dreams came from. Naraku has taken hold of the souls inside of me, his dirty, malignant fingers changing them into bitter, angry and restless souls. I can not control them. They control me."

"Kikyo-"

"Regardless of what you may think of me, I would have never turned you over to Naraku. Inuyasha knows something is wrong," She says, referring to the on-going scene behind her where the pair are arguing, "But he will follow along. He doesn't wish to lose me."

"That's fantastic, I don't really care." Kagome spits out.

"I know what he did. I know he hurt you. I know he can't control himself. I must work with him if we make it through this mess. His demon blood has become far too strong."

Kagome tries to make sense of all of this new information. She turns her attention back to the Kikyo in front of Inuyasha, noticing a slight purple glimmer in her eyes. Inuyasha clearly missed it. Inuyasha. She stares at him, looking at the curve of his jaw, his pointed eyebrows, down to his hands. The same hands he raised against her.

"What do I do?" Kagome asks.

"There is not much to do right now. Naraku has us in his claws. I don't know how he accomplished this."

"How...I mean you're the strongest priestess I know...I just can't imagine what could have happened." Kagome says softly, watching as the vision of Kikyo and Inuyasha swirls and fades.

"He tainted my soul collectors. They knew to only capture pure souls to sustain me. Naraku entered a battle with me, weakened me, then used some sort of magic to taint the collectors. They brought devious, evil souls to me. The souls took over my body, my powers. I am helpless now, bending to Naraku's every whim."

"And...Inuyasha?"

"Naraku has him. He is alive for the time being. And furious."

"I could imagine."

"I must release you now. Naraku will become aware."

"So that's it? We just...what? Let him have his way? I refuse!"

"Good. We will need your fiery soul to have any sort of hope. As long as your will stays your own."

* * *

With that, Kagome finds herself back in the mountain passage. She has been walking this entire time as it seems she's reaching the end. She looks ahead, seeing the purple miasma floating and curling around on the ground part way for her to step. She feels sweat dripping off the back of her neck, her long hair sticking to it. The massive demonic aura prickles her skin. Naraku. He's here.

Sesshomaru has been practicing to no avail for the past 20 minutes to focus his demonic energy at the arrow in his shoulder. It's as if he is just a shell, nothing inside. His will broken and stolen. He looks on as the members for the group sleep peacefully. Rage builds inside of him. Well, at least he can still be angry. Anger. Maybe he can use this.

Closing his eyes, he summons thoughts of his Miko. Her face turning down, cheeks emblazoned with a fierce blush. Her eyes, gazing up into his, relief that he is with her present in her eyes. Her long legs, elegant fingers, pouty lips. Maybe _those _things aren't best to be thought of right now.

A imagine of Kagome, eyes vacant much like Kohaku's, enters his mind. Her body still and rigid. Naraku stepping close to her, bringing his lips to her ear, whispering, controlling her. His filthy, half-breed hands touching her.

A growl emanates deep within him, his best rousing to the image. Naraku's hands. On his Miko. With that, Sesshomaru pulls forward against the arrow, snarling loudly. The arrow snaps in two, half still inside of his shoulder. He barely registers the fact that the other members are awakening. His Miko. She needs him. And he will come. He will descend upon Naraku. And rain down unholy hell upon his head.


End file.
